Power Rangers: Tales from Jason's Palace
by Kindred Isa
Summary: This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.
1. Chapter 1  Innocence Lost

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Tubro, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter One: Innocence Lost**

The water flooded the chamber as the lightening surrounded the submarine filling the young man and woman with dread. Their idea had been to flood the chamber and escape to the surface. It had been an ambitious plan but now Jason began to wonder on it as much as Kimberly did both pushing against the now flooding porthole, their arms aching with the effort to keep the water out until they had made it past the lightening of the nexus triangle. The room shook as the sub rocked in the water passing slowly through the triangle not knowing that there was a schooner chasing after them in order to mount a rescue.

Jason and Kimberly soon grabbed a hold of the cover and watched in both dread and anticipation with the ice cold water flooding to the compartment. The icy grip began to slowly inch up and even Jason felt a little bit of fear in his dark eyes with neither of them knowing if they would ever make it out of this predicament alive but being former power rangers, they knew that they needed to try. If not for themselves, the certainly for Bulk and Skull, who were in a separate cell next to their cell. Jason looked at Kimberly and both nodded silently knowing that this was it both diving under the ice cold water and grabbed a hold of Bulk and Skull. All four swam to the open cell towards the port hole and surfaced to gather a final breath. Jason would take the rear and knew that he had to get the others out first before he made his escape. "Take a deep breath and slowly let it out when you surface." He warned the others and soon both Bulk and Skull made their escape followed by Kimberly.

As he watched his friend swim out, he saw her struggle in the entrance letting out a muffled whimper but Jason quickly freed her shirt hoping to God that she made it safe and sound. He was about to escape when he heard a commotion above him.

The large metal door slid down and sealed the former power ranger's fate and Jason's chocolate eyes widened in shock being forced to swim back into the now flooded cell. His eyes wandered the cold dark cell terrified that this would now be his watery grave with his chest burning. His lungs screamed for oxygen forcing him to struggle to remain calm but just as he was about to lose all hope of survival, the water slowly recedes leaving Jason laying on the floor on his side. He coughed a little, panting hard as the lid to his cell opened revealing the vial woman that had taken him hostage to serve as a dowry for an unholy union of evil. Jason, unable to show any sign of regret or fear stood up on weak legs and smirked with a self satisfied smile knowing that Kimberly and the others had escaped. He didn't know if his friends had escaped but it was a hope he had to cling to. He couldn't think that they had not survived or his sacrifice would have been for nothing. Jason refused to think of that.

The jungle was thick and hot as Jason stumbled along after his captors unable to halt himself from nearly falling to his side with his hands tied in front of him, the black hooded cloak, he now wore didn't protect him from the heat nor the glares of the space pirates that held him captive. His dark eyes surveyed the lush green surrounding him feeling his heart beating faster in his chest when they approached a stone temple only to find to his dismay that Kimberly was alive but hadn't escaped his fate and with the wizard's reluctant help, the temple door slowly opened. The natives that had captured Kimberly took her inside tied with thick ropes to a large wooden pole and Jason grunted when he was pulled inside. Jason trembled when he stood before the fiery hot lava pit while Kimberly was cut loose hoping that they would be rescued in time. He knew that Tommy and the others were on their way unless they had not escaped from the torpedo. If they hadn't, then Jason and Kimberly would soon be sharing their horrible fate.

Divatox stood at the entrance of the pit and spoke to the fiery pit and the lava seemed to quiver making Jason tremble even more sharing a look at his friend knowing this would be the end. He had never expected to go out like this even as the heavy cold chain was tied around his wrists with Kimberly also being chained. They were lifted up and hung over the pit with both of them let out startled cries when they started to get even closer to the lava. Just as they both feared that this was the end feeling the heat already gathering on their skin, sweat beading only to evaporate almost immediately.

Tommy entered the red chamber with the other power rangers to a sight that filled his chest with dread seeing Jason and Kimberly hanging over a fiery pit of lava. It was clear what needed to be done with the rangers fighting the natives and Divatox's minions in a struggle to get to their friends only to lose the battle. The two captives let out a startled cry when their descent, which had been halted, was once again started up. Jason could hear their cries as the fire engulfed them both with the power rangers struggling to get to them only to be too late.

Darkness was the first sensation that seemed to surround Jason as he became aware once again besides a fiery heat. He and Kimberly seemed to be one with the flames of the lava pit only to reappear on the edge of the pit. Fire seemed to illuminate in his eyes and he and Kimberly broke the chains going after the power rangers. Jason watched with delight as his friend went after the pink ranger loving the way she knocked the little pink girl down actually laughing when the one he knew to be called Tommy wearing a red power ranger form came up towards Kimberly removing his helmet. '"Kimberly stop...it's me Tommy."

Jason's eyes darkened even further as a fire surfaced seeing that form before his friend while she laughed at him and the pink one known as Katherine. He growled as the fire darkened stalking towards the red clad young man. He wanted to him and before this power ranger could do anything to stop him, Jason had his hand clamped around his throat. The power ranger struggled in his hard grasp and lifted him up and towards the fire. Kimberly wanted him into the fire to join them into the darkness but Jason growled. His dark lust grew as Jason looked at the dark eyes of his former friend. His voice echoed with the evil in his heart now as he spoke. "No! This one is mine!" With that Jason squeezed a little watching the red ranger struggle even more only to be alarmed with the kick to his stomach and it seemed that his quarry was going to fight him. Jason unfortunally lost hold of the ranger with rage echoing in his voice when the creature of fire emerged from the pit. It seemed the power rangers were going to fight Maligore and Jason took Kimberly outside to watch their dark master fight the power rangers only to watch in dismay as he was destroyed. With a growl, Jason and Kimberly disappeared into a burst of flames determined to make the power rangers pay for the defeat of their Master.

The fires surrounded them even as they both appeared once again in the dark shadows of a palace with rich burgundys and blacks decorating the castle. Tapestries hung from the walls as candles illuminated the shadows with two thrones in a dark room. Jason walked towards the room and looked around with the view of the Earth visible from the windows. He smirked darkly and began to contemplate his next move as both he and Kimberly planned their next move. They would rule the world together and Jason's eyes began to glow bright red with a wicked smirk upon his face. He only wanted one thing beside the world and that was the red ranger. Tommy would be his and there would be no one that would stop him from having what he wanted…no one.


	2. Chapter 2: Slaves

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Two: Slaves**

The palace was cold and dark as Jason stalked through the stone hallways towards a large lush bedroom. The room was spacious with a large king-size bed resting in the middle surrounded and covered with silk sheets and furs. Pillows of scarlet and black rested on the bed and on the cold stone floors. In a separate room, there was a large bathing pool much like one would have found in an ancient Roman civilization. Jason entered the room dressed in black silk pants, and a black silk robe with the robe open to reveal a chiseled chest with an air of authority to his form. His scarlet eyes washed over the room to rest upon two prone figures crouched down on the stone surface of the bathing chambers. Both boys were frightened and the scent was intoxicating with Jason stalking towards them. With a gesture of his hand, Jason dismissed his guards but knew that they would remain outside in case they were needed. He took the chin of one of the young men forcing him to look up at him. "What's your name boy?" His voice filled with menacing authority.

The blonde boy with wide blue eyes looked up at the man that now held him captive with fear in his eyes, his whole body shaking with dread. His voice but a whisper as he spoke. "J…James…Thomas."

Jason smirked and leaned towards the young man running a hand down the side of the soft face before jerking his shirt off. James let out a gasp in shock as he felt the fabric of his shirt torn from his body but that only turned into a scream when his pants soon followed leaving him naked to his captor. His protests went unanswered by his new Master and soon the other young captive was also naked both put into the pool to bathe. Jason entered the pool letting the black silk wash from his tanned flesh, his scarlet eyes glowing delighting in the fear he could sense from his new pets. His hands caressed their bodies and demanded that they be compliant only to anger when they did not. It was not long before Jason was forced to teach the two captives that they belonged to him with the sting of the lash striking wet innocent flesh with the room filled with screams of innocence lost. The aroma of blood filled the palace only fueling the dark fires that surrounded Jason's and Kimberly's souls and bodies.

Chains and collars of gold adorned the flesh of the two captives as they slowly began to understand their new places within the dark palace only to fear Jason's anger should they refuse an order. Fear and pain filled their lives should they ever refuse their Master's bed nor attentions but as Jason began to fill his nights with his new pets, it was clear that Jason wanted more than just these two innocent men that he now mastered. Kimberly watched as Jason spent more of his time with the two men but could sense they were not whom he wanted. One night after Jason left the sobbing slaves, Kimberly walked up to him dressed in nothing but a silk red nightgown drawing him to her bedroom with a wicked gleam in her own red eyes. Taking his hand, the dark enchantress sat him on her bed straddling his waist before Kimberly slowly and torturously worshiped the flesh before her. "I know what you want Jason and it is not your slaves."

Jason was busy moaning in pleasure and growled as he felt her sharp teeth on his chest, drawing blood. His eyes darkened as he spoke. "What do I want Kim?"

Kimberly only smiled, leaning forward and lapped at the blood with her warm wet tongue sending blood straight to Jason's straining flesh only to gasp when he flipped them over and impaled her. "You want him…You want the red ranger don't you?" Her voice a soft moan as he pushed inside her wet flesh. Her own legs bending to wrap around his naked backside to draw her lover in further. "Uhhh. You want him Jason…You want Tommy Oliver don't you?"

"And if I do? What do you propose we get the little red ranger hmm?" Jason grinned as he soon began to move within her, both he and Kimberly moving on the bed with growls and moans of pleasure surrounding the dark room. Their own wicked laughter soon flooded the palace that caused even the darkest creature within to shiver while the wicked couple delighted in their love making and plans to draw the red ranger to their dark clutches. The red ranger would be theirs and he would give himself to his dark Master and do so willingly. Even the guards that stood outside the large ordinate doors had to feel pity for the human as they made plans to claim his innocence and destroy the Power Rangers.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Lover

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Three: Dream Lover**

Jason wandered the palace as he left the dark room having once again having left his slaves sobbing in each other's arms. He didn't care that he hurt them nor did he care that they didn't want him to be near them. They would get used to his presence in time and grow to love him. Kimberly was, however, correct about one thing. Jason wanted the red ranger in his bed as his slave and if his current lover was right, the answer to having what he wanted lay with Tommy's family. His cousin would make a perfect pawn in his plans to have what he wanted. Jason entered his bed chambers and growled with his own desire growing soon leaving in a flash of fire.

Before he truly knew what he was thinking, nor doing, Jason found himself in a dark bedroom with a prone sleeping form not too far from him. His dark eyes surveyed over the sleeping form only to creep closer to the bed with a wicked smile playing on his face. There in the bed was the red ranger, his dark hair lose like a halo on his pillow, his dark eyes closed as he sleep unaware of any danger, and his soft lips parted as sweet air entered and left his lungs with each breath. Jason walked closer and soon mounted the bed waving a shadowed hand over Tommy's prone face and whispered in his ear suggesting that this was a dream. It seemed the ranger believed it and Jason's hands ghosted over the comforter only to slowly pull it off of Tommy's body to the bedroom floor. This was followed by the ranger's boxers exposing his groin increasing Jason's hunger for this young man to belong to him. The ranger's groin seemed to shiver with the cool air blowing over it from the open bedroom window and Jason couldn't hold back a wicked grin bending forward. A wet warm mouth soon engulfed the ranger's flesh, sucking and licking.

Tommy squirmed on the bed but slept under the influence that this was a dream having never suspected that this may very well be more than what he'd suspected. His flesh throbbed and ached in the warm mouth never seeing the face of his dream lover nor protested the warm hands that ghosted over his body sending shivers of pleasure to spark along his sweaty flesh, pants of increased breath followed until Tommy grunted. Liquid spurted forth and his dream lover captured all that he offered then he was gone. Chocolate eyes opened as Tommy woke up with a gasp and panting lying in his bed. He sat up and ran a hand through his long hair and felt unsettled as if he knew that someone had been in his room with him. It seemed impossible but he moved to the edge of his bed only to find that his boxers were no longer on his body having not remembered having removed them. The teenager frowned and looked for them but never did find them as he searched for the mysterious visitor. Determined that this was but a dream, the red ranger went back to his bed and went back to sleep but this wouldn't be the last time he would be visited by his dream lover with vivid hands caressing his flesh to completion never doing more than touching him nor taking him within his mouth.

Back at the palace, Jason sat on his throne with a wicked smirk on his face holding the one item he knew would prove that this had not been a dream. He would have Tommy and soon. The red ranger surrendered to him in his dreams and would do so with his body while awake as well. Nothing would stop Jason from having what he wanted and the dark Lord always got what he wanted. He sniffed the fabric and left for his room to dream of the day when Tommy would be his' even if he had to sate his desires in the bodies of his slaves for now. No matter, Jason was patient but soon his patience may very well wear thin and God help any whom strayed in his path when it did.


	4. Chapter 4: Disturbed Ranger

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Four: Disturbed Ranger**

Tommy's nights were filled with visits from his dream lover and the red ranger was beginning to find it difficult to concentrate spending more time outside meditating. He would practice his moves outside more than usual having needed the serenity of the sun that shone upon his flesh, his red tank top hardly shielding him as it clung to his sweaty chest and back. His long silky dark hair flowing down his back with chocolate eyes closed. This was his sanctuary and his safety from his dreams. Dreams that left him sweaty and panting with a desire he couldn't fathom nor understand a reason for. His lover was male but as far as Tommy knew, he didn't desire men nor even dream of them.

Katherine had noticed that Tommy was disturbed by something and had decided to confront her friend about it knowing that he needed to deal with it. As the pink ranger watched her leader move under the sun, a soft shiver ran down her own spine as the beauty before her. Her breath caught in her chest but she forced it down but couldn't force the blush that crept to her cheeks to disappear walking closer. She watched for a moment and smiled when Tommy noticed her and went to the nearby picnic table to collect his towel, dabbing at the sweat on his skin.

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

Katherine smiled and nearly groaned seeing him dabbing at the sweat on his body with the towel almost wishing she could lick up the droplets with her tongue but instead licked her bottom lip. Her blue eyes continued to follow those hands and that towel forcing herself to look away as to not embarrassment herself or him. "Oh nothing really. Just wanted to see if you were okay. You seem distracted and was worried."

"Nah I'm fine Kat. Just a little preoccupied is all. I can't stop thinking about Jase and Kim and that we just left them there. I mean man, they are our friends and we just left them there to fight that thing." Tommy sat down on the picnic table with a sigh and looked his friend knowing she knew how he felt and Kat nodded.

"We had no choice Tommy, but don't worry. We will get them back somehow. Alpha and Zordon are still looking for them and they have to show up sometime right?"

Tommy nodded and chewed his lower lip. "Yeah, I just hope we are ready when they do show up cause something tells me that something big is going to happen." With that, Tommy stood up and took Kat's hand as the two friends headed back into the youth centre to try and forget their worries with the other rangers. They would face whatever Jason and Kimberly had planned when it happened hoping that it wasn't something that they couldn't handle none wishing any harm to their friends.

That night, Tommy once again was left with an unsettled feeling as he woke up from a fitful dream with his lover uncertain. Whoever it was, it left him uncertain and disturbed but he wouldn't tell anyone as he went back to sleep never knowing that the worse was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Turmoil

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Five: Family Turmoil**

Adam Copeland walked back to his locker room with his wife covered in sweat and bruises but the rush of the crowd always thrilled him. He loved his job and so did his wife even if it left him a little sore at times but it was always worth it. As he entered the locker room, Adam was startled to find a strange woman standing there. "Uh who are you?"

The woman smiled and walked towards the startled wrestler running a hand over his naked chest and winked. "Just a fan Edge. I just wanted to meet you." That is when his green eyes widened in recognition. "Kimberly?" He knew this woman as his Cousin Tommy's friend and frowned wondering what she was doing here. "Has something happened to Tommy?" This caused the woman to laugh and left the room sauntering away. "No, Adam…" Kimberly's eyes shone red as she left them puzzled but silently added to herself, "At least not yet " Before she disappeared in a blaze of fire when she rounded the corner before Adam could find her.

Adam tried to forget having seen Kimberly and not having seen her as he went to have a shower before gathering his things. The event was over and he wanted to get to the hotel room to sleep off the exhaustion he now felt after the warm water washed over his tired sore muscles. His wavy blonde hair hung down to his shoulders and his muscular flesh shivered as the warm water enveloped him. Grabbing a towel, the wrestler stepped out of the locker room showers, toweled off and got dressed before leaving the venue not knowing that meeting Kimberly was a dark omen.

He met up with his wife and a few of their friends all getting ready to drive to the hotel. It was a long drive back but as they drove along the quiet dark road, a flash of red burst into their path with the car swerving to the left causing the occupants to scream in alarm. Adam let out a cry as his head hit the side of the door with the crush of metal hitting a tree but he managed to weakly find his wife next to him. Blood ran into his eyes from a shallow cut and he wiped it away only to blink seeing two forms coming towards them in surprise unable to be sure what he was seeing. Jason quickly came towards him and grabbed his arm causing Adam to cry out with his arm screaming at him from the harsh grip with his wife also crying out. In a manner of moments and a flash of flame, Adam Copeland and his wife were gone along with the two dark figures. The ambulance roared in the distance to save the occupants of the crash but as the paramedics searched the area for the two missing wrestlers, they never did find them only having found their friends. A search soon began for Adam and his wife though it would be weeks before they would ever hear anything about them.

The cell was dark and cold when Adam woke up having lost consciousness during the car crash with his head throbbing. He reached up to touch his head only to find that cold metal adorned his wrists and they scrapped along the cold floor when he struggled to his wife. Her cries and groans were the only thing that alerted him to her presence in that cell with him but then he felt the air changing once they had managed to sit together wondering why they were there. Fire crackled and a woman appeared before them with a wicked smile on her face. Adam recognized her and struggled to get up to charge at her with a growl. "Why are we here? Kimberly what the hell is going on?"

"Tsk, Tsk Adam such language. You are here because we wish it and because I am certain your little cousin won't surrender what we want without you. But don't worry Edge, you and your pretty wife won't be here longer than necessary and won't be hurt if you cooperate."

"Don't you touch Tommy!" Adam growled out determined to protect his cousin even while being in chains with Tommy not there but being in a cell, he couldn't have been certain. This only made Kimberly laugh as she disappeared from the cell in a ball of flame leaving Adam and his wife frightened for both themselves and for Tommy's sake determined to protect him but also knowing he would do the same for them. This fact frightened Adam more than anything as not much frightened him but his love for his family and the fear that they may be harmed was enough to keep Adam awake that night until exhaustion and his injuries took him.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Six: Missing**

It was a cold night when Tommy woke up with a start panting and looking around the dark room. For nights the red ranger was being almost molested in his dreams unable to understand what was going on. His dream lover continued to visit him, leaving Tommy a panting aroused mess. Dark eyes looked at the clock only to find that is was three in the morning. With a groan, Tommy lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over his sweaty body but was glad that it was a Friday night but still had the training for a tournament in the morning. He soon was close to sleeping again but was startled out of his sleep by the phone ringing.

The teenager reached around and grabbed his phone tiredly answering only to be greeted by the frantic voice of his aunt. She appeared to be hysterical and worried but Tommy struggled to understand what she was saying. "It's okay Aunt Judy. What is going on?" His aunt continued to speak in a frantic voice and Tommy struggled to fully understand what she was talking about. "What? Who's missing?" When she confirmed about what he had thought he had heard Tommy got completely out of bed feeling his body turning to ice heading to grab his pants. "What do you mean Adam's missing? What car crash? Aunt Judy what is going on?" Tommy quickly grabbed his pants and once they were on, the teenager grabbed his keys heading to the door. "Hang on, I'll come and get you Aunt Judy." Hanging up the phone, the young ranger ran to his car to head to the hotel that his Aunt was staying at for the night having not wanted to stay at the Oliver house while she waited for Adam to arrive in Angel Grove for a family visit right after taping Smackdown.

Tommy saw the police cars as he pulled up and his heart clenched in his chest and the red ranger was soon running into the lush hotel desperate to get to his aunt. He sprinted up the stairs to her floor and soon was entering her hotel room. The sight that greeted him nearly stopped his heart. There was his aunt sobbing and holding onto a pillow while a police officer was trying to comfort her but she stood up when she saw Tommy standing there. Tommy tried his best to not be emotionally upset but the boy wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman. Tears were already in his chocolate eyes and he helped Judy Copeland to sit down. The woman was still distraught but Tommy seemed to comfort her and Tommy holding onto his mother's sister while they listened to the police officers.

"So when was the last time you spoke to your son Mrs. Copeland?"

"He called before leaving the arena last night and told me he would be here at eight tonight. I then got a phone call about his rental car being in a car crash but there was no sign of Adam or Debbie."

"I see. Could they have gone in some other car or on the tour bus? Or maybe even decided to make a detour?"

Tommy shook his head having known his cousin too well to know that Adam wouldn't have made a detour without having informed his family nor would have just disappeared like this. "No, that is not like Adam at all nor even Debbie. They are very responsible and would have let us know what was going on." The officer nodded and wrote this down on the black covered notebook and closed it before he stood up. "Thank you Mrs. Copeland and Mr. Oliver. We will be in touch and if you ever think of anything that may be of help in the search, give us a call. This is my card." The officer said handing Tommy a business card and shook his hand before they left the room leaving Tommy holding his sobbing aunt. The room seemed to be filled with despair and the teenager decided to bring her home with him. "Come on Aunt Judy, let's get you packed up and you can stay with us. I don't want you being here all alone at a time like this and don't worry, they will find Adam. We won't stop looking for him."

Judy Copeland sobbed in her beloved nephew's arms as they packed her things and left the hotel after checking her out. Tommy wanted to make sure that his aunt had what she needed and that was family soon helping her in the guest room after he gave her a few sleeping pills to help her rest. Once his aunt was asleep, Tommy left the room to begin to own search of his cousin grabbing his communicator and ported to the command center.

Alpha nearly leapt into the air in surprise when Tommy ported into the command center and the teenager knew that the robot and Zordon could help him. Zordon's voice rang in the command center and Tommy looked up at their mentor. "Zordon, I need help. My cousin Adam and his wife are missing and I don't know where to look for them."

"Tommy, there is nothing that we can do right now until more information is available. I am sorry Tommy but you must wait."

"But Zordon. What if something happens to Adam and Debbie? Could this have anything to do with Jason or Kim?"

"No, I am uncertain Tommy but we must wait till they return to Earth." Zordon spoke but appeared to be worried even as the teenager was beginning to wonder. He nodded and thanked his mentor before he ported out of the room to head home. As he left, Alpha moved closer to the control panel. "Zordon, do you think Jason and Kimberly will return?"

"Only time will tell Alpha but for now we should keep an eye on the morphing grid." Zordon confirmed and the robot began to move frantically with Zordon calming him down but even he couldn't be entirely sure if Jason nor Kimberly would ever return to Earth much less back to the carefree young people they had once been. Maybe they were behind the disappearance of Adam and Debbie Copeland but only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7: Torment

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Seven: Torment**

As Tommy continued to look for his cousin, darkness washed over the dark palace filling any with any good still in their hearts with dread and fear. In a cold stone cell, Adam Copeland paced the room shivering with his hands running over his arms in between holding his frightened wife. They had been in this cell since they had been abducted with both of them never knowing when they would be fed nor even having any clue as to what would have ever happen to them. When the large wooden cell door opened, Adam turned around with his green eyes wide with alarm as he went to his wife to hold her watching the man standing in the shadows.

Jason watched them calmly and smirked when he entered the room carrying a thick leather whip delighting in the way Adam cringed. The metal hooks of the whip scraped against the stone floor before with a flick of his wrist, the leather sliced through the air to crack against the stone floor. Adam and Debbie let out startled cries as their cousin's friend continued to torment them with the whip. His eyes flashed blood red and with a snap of his wrist, the dark lord ordered two guards to enter. Adam was soon grabbed and found thick ropes tied to his wrists but the wrestler struggled but was no match for the guards even though he made sure to hurt them. His wrists were tied above his head and fear shone in his emerald eyes with his wife screaming in alarm only to be struck for her efforts.

The whip struck and Jason grinned in delight as the dark chamber filled with the screams of both Adam and Debbie. Blood spilt down onto the stone floor with the straw bedding absorbing most of the crimson fluid that now flowed from the torn back of Tommy's cousin. His eyes flashed just as red as the blood he now spilt as the black lash continued to strike the prone man. Adam would pay for the time that Jason had to wait for his desires and the more he hurt Adam or Debbie, the easier it would get to have Tommy surrender to him. This only fueled Jason's torment of his prisoners until both lay in the cold cell bleeding and sore. It was almost time to demand that Tommy surrender or his blood would pay for his refusal to lie in Jason's bed.

Once Jason had tormented the couple enough, he left the chambers and their sobs only to enter his bedroom leaving a trail of blood along with the screams of torment. It only was music to Kimberly's ears as she delighted in the cries watching her mate work his dark magic on their young male slaves. Both boys were left sobbing with the scent of blood and sex filling the air with it not long before Kimberly and Jason were a growling, animalistic heap on the large bed. Both writhing in delight with their lust was fueled by blood, the smell of sex, and the cries of the tormented. It would be soon when Tommy would also be tormented in Jason's bed. He would come willing or not but Jason would have everything his dark mind desired.


	8. Chapter 8: Red Versus Fire

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Eight: Red Versus Fire**

Crowds roared as the teams fought in the large gymnasium of the youth centre with Tommy, Rocky and Adam leading the tournament with one point. The fight was filled with excitement and the rest of the rangers cheered them on. It was now up to Tommy to finish the fight and with a bow to his opponent, the teenager took a fighting stance before he and the other boy went at it. It was not easy for Tommy to concentrate with his cousin still missing but he pulled it together to knock the other boy down with a punch to his chest. Sweat glistened on his skin and the Angel Grove team scored a final point with his hand raised. Katherine jumped up and down as she ran from the stands to embrace her friend while Justin also came down giving each of them a high five. After much celebration, Tommy quietly told the others that he was going to have a shower and would meet them at the juice bar but as he left the gymnasium, a dark form watched his every move. Blood red eyes flashed dangerously and the shadow followed the red ranger to the secluded locker room.

Not knowing that there was any danger, Tommy entered the well lit locker room and headed to his locker, opened it and then slowly began to remove his shirt. As he let the top of his white dojo top fall to the bench in front of the opened locker, the teenager stiffened having heard something. With a frown, the teenager walked towards the far end of the locker room, his bare feet padding as he walked. "H…Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing answered him so he returned to his locker, removed his pants and underwear, gathered his towel, and headed to the showers. All the while, Tommy felt like he was being watched and the back on his neck stood on end but when he once again looked, there was nothing there. Warm water washed over his naked flesh with his hands running over his body but the sound of crackling flames drew his attention from washing his hair. Tommy turned around with wide chocolate eyes and saw his friend standing there in front of him.

Jason's eyes shone with a dangerous fire determined to have what he wanted no matter what and even as Tommy took a step back, he casually took a step forward. "Hello Tommy."

Tommy backed into the wall and panted a little but soon got into a defensive stance having felt that if Jason were to come to him in his current state, it was to not be friends. "Jase….Where have you been bro?"

"Oh around, doing many things. Building an empire and gathering power. You should join us Tommy. You wouldn't believe the rush you get when you are evil. It is such a freeing feeling."

Tommy shook his head and kicked at his former friend but Jason was quick enough to dodge it with a wicked laugh. Jason retaliated with a kick of his own to Tommy's naked stomach forcing his former friend to double over. An arm rested protectively over his aching stomach and chocolate eyes watched Jason carefully. "Jason, we can help you and Kim. Please, Bro…Let us help you. I am so sorry we never got you in time. I never got to you in time."

"Sorry? Oh come on Tommy. I am free now and I don't want any help. What I want is for you to join us and help rule by my side. Be mine Tommy and you'll have everything you've ever wanted."

"What I want is my friends back." Tommy responded calmly but remained on the defensive and that is when things got dark. Fire sparked from Jason's hands and flew at the red ranger with Jason growling in rage at the rebuke with the ranger barely able to escape to his locker. He quickly searched through his bag and got his morpher and as he spoke, red light surrounded him. The red ranger got ready for a battle now clad in the red guise of the red turbo ranger.

Jason smiled wickedly and smirked. "Tommy, that won't save you red ranger. You will be mine no matter what." Fire continued to shoot from his fingers and the former ranger laughed while Tommy continued to dodge him only to finally be caught. Jason wrapped his hand around Tommy's throat as he had in the temple and backed him into a wall. Chocolate eyes widened in alarm under the red helmet when Jason held him still. That was when he realized that he was in grave danger and that Jason wanted him as more than a simple companion. Jason's free hand travelled down his body and stopped at his groin causing Tommy to once again fight with much regret aiming his knee between Jason's legs. Jason roared in pain and fury clamping down a harsh hand onto his former friend's upper hand intent on taking him with him but a noise alarmed him. Jason backed off and Tommy remained where he was panting.

"This isn't over Tommy, you will be mine and you will submit to me. One way or the other and if I were you, I would think about the welfare of your family and the other rangers. I'll see you soon Tommy." Jason laughed and with a bright ball of fire, the dark lord disappeared leaving Tommy now frightened and alarmed. He powered down and hurried to his locker to get dressed before calling the others. The red ranger knew that Jason would stop at nothing to have what he wanted now and that meant that his cousins were in danger and the other rangers were also in peril. He also knew that he couldn't let anything happened to him with his breath shaking a little. As he ported to the command center, Tommy knew that he would sacrifice anything to save his family and friends but he didn't know just how much he would sacrifice to Jason.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations & Choices

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Nine: Revelations & Choices**

A flash of red was all that proceeded Tommy as he teleported to the command center along with a rainbow of the other rangers all curious as to what he had to say. Once there Tommy knew that he needed to let his friends know all about what was going on. It wasn't long before he told them about his encounter with Jason in the locker room but rather left out any major details considering Justin was still far too young to know anything about them. After things were explained, the red Turbo ranger added that he had the feeling that Jason and Kimberly had something to do with the disappearance of his cousins.

The viewing globe soon told them the truth when their mentor sadly revealed the truth and Tommy's worst fears. His heart turned to ice as he watched helplessly as the past revealed it self with the teenager watching the car crashing and his family pulled from the wreckage. They were both injured and he knew that Jason would have no qualms about harming them should Tommy refuse what he wanted. With a heavy heart, the leader turned to his friends with a shaky sigh. "I can't ask you to come with me guys."

"You don't need to ask Tommy. You are our leader and friend. No matter what, we are coming with you." Adam, the green ranger spoke up calmly with a determination in his own dark eyes. The others soon agreed but Tommy knew that this could very well become futile.

"But Jason could hurt you all and I fear I may need to surrender myself to him to set them free." The other rangers protested that decision and Tommy only shook his head in despair.

"You don't understand, they are my family. I now know what Lerigot was going through guys...they have my family…my blood." He looked at the view globe in both determination and dread knowing that he would have no choice but then Katherine came to him with a warm smile. "We'll face them together Tommy and get your family back. We are stronger as a team than as one and you don't need to ask us, we are volunteering. That is what friends and team-mates do. We do what needs to be done and protect each other." Tommy nodded and smiled a little feeling somewhat reassured but even as they got into their zords to drive to the last known location of their former friends Jason and Kimberly, he knew that they drove into the unknown. A swirl of light soon surrounded them as they sped into a frighteningly new dimension uncertain of their future if any.


	10. Chapter 10: Shift into Turbo

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Ten: Shift into Turbo**

The command center was filled with tension as the power rangers made ready their plans to find Jason and Kimberly. Alpha continued to scan known regions in determination trying to find their former friends so that Tommy and he others could mount a rescue of their leader's cousins. Tommy continued to look at the computer with a look mixed between despair and defeat as Katherine turned towards her friend. The pink ranger walked up to him and wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders. 'It'll be okay Tommy. We'll find them and then we'll get your cousins out of there. I promise we will get them out of there somehow."

Tommy nodded sadly and knew that he would rescue his cousins and lead the rangers but he would not be free himself. He was going to have to give himself to Jason if that would save Adam and Debbie. Just as he was about to speak, Alpha spoke up with some delight in the robot's voice on having found them. Tommy went right to the computer along with the others to view the large orb globe as they triangulated the location to mount their rescue. "We'll come in there on the side behind those cliffs and run to the fortress so they won't see us till we're in." Tommy pointed a remote location on the globe with the others nodding in agreement. Once it was determined where they would drive to, Tommy walked towards the hanger with no emotions playing on his face to show what he was thinking nor feeling. The bags under his eyes said it all for any that knew what he was truly facing. They would be facing their former friends and rangers in battle.

Engines started as the rangers vehicles and five large cars left the hidden command center with a large white glowing vortex opened up before them. Tommy gulped and spoke on the communicator and shifted his own car. "Let's do it…Turbo mode." The others replied together with their affirmation before the cars drove into the vortex. The ride was far from smooth and Tommy grunted a little keeping the car steady and when they arrived at the other side, they found themselves in a desert but were quick to park behind the dunes nearby. Once they were all parked, Tommy got out followed by his friends and looked around shielding their eyes from the blinding sun above them. "Shift into Turbo."

The sand was decorated in a rainbow of light as the teenagers were surrounded by light with their bodies covered in coloured fabric. Their heads covered in coloured protective helmets and Tommy turned to the others now covered in red fabric. "Let's go and be careful. We don't know what we are getting into and where Jason is."

"Right." The others chorused and the team headed out at a fast run towards the stone palace beyond the dunes determined to face any foe that may come in their path at full speed. It was surprisingly easy to enter the palace without being confronted by any villains and Tommy was beginning to wonder if they had arrived too late. He began to wonder if Jason and Kimberly had moved to a new location but that thought was interrupted when he entered a dark room that looked like a throne room. It had two large chairs on a dais along with various tables and tapestries. The rangers entered the room only to turn as terror turned their veins ice cold when the large wooden doors were slammed shut trapping the power rangers in this large throne room. Tommy shivered and felt trapped like a mouse between a large group of cat and a mouse trap.

Dark cruel laughter echoed throughout the cold stone chamber and Tommy turned back around to face the dais with his heart beating even faster. They were surrounded and the red ranger knew that they could very well not get out of this alive but the humans got into fighting mode nonetheless. Jason stood up from a large stone throne with a burgundy pillow and stalked towards them. He was a sight to behold in black silk pants that hung very low on his waist showing some soft black hair that travelled towards his groin that was hidden under the fabric. His chest clearly visible with the black silk shirt open to reveal the defined flesh. His eyes red with volcanic fire as he laughed in amusement. Kimberly stood up as well dressed equally provocative with a thin piece of fabric covering her breasts, her belly exposed and her pants hanging lowly on her own delicate hips.

"Welcome to my lair Rangers." Jason spoke as he slowly walked forward, his voice full of evil and amusement. Kimberly actually laughed aloud watching the rangers before them surrounded by their minions knowing they wouldn't escape this battle.

"So this is what we used to look like when we faced villains Jason dear?" Kimberly laughed clearly amused but Tommy didn't flinch nor show any weakness with his voice firm as he spoke.

"Jason, Kimberly. I'm here now like you wanted so let my family go. This doesn't concern them nor the rest of the rangers." The others protested his words but Tommy held their comments back panting hard as he faced his fate.

Jason tilted his head and watched his former friend stalking towards him with a cruel grin on his handsome face. "Well you are half right there Tommy. Your family is here because both you and I know that you would do anything to protect them and anyone that is innocent. Sadly though, the power rangers end tonight and that is something that can be changed no matter what."

"No! Jase listen to me. I'll surrender myself to you if you let them go! This is not about them bro!" Tommy's voice was filled with concern and fear as he stepped forward a little but with a snap of Jason's fingers as it echoed throughout the cold stone chambers turned his attention to his friend once again. His fists clenching now ready for a hard battle to save his family. His head turned to the left when he heard a struggle and saw his obviously beaten cousins bought into the room. "No! Let them go Jason!"

"I will let them go in time and yes Tommy; you will surrender to me body and soul. In the meantime, let's see how you do against my little army shall we?" The dark lord stalked back to his throne and took Kimberly's hand as they both sat down to watch the fun. "Attack them but don't harm them too much especially the red ranger. I want him subdued and in chains."

The army of dark creatures and aliens stalked forward determined to get a hold of some ranger meat with the five coloured warriors forced to fight for their very lives. The creatures made sure to not have any mercy on the power rangers with the teenagers grunting in slight pain and exhaustion not wanting to surrender their lives nor freedom to Jason's army. Tommy fought the best he could but by the end he was panting and covered in sweat and began to weaken. The creatures were on him in seconds and he knew that the battle was lost hearing the other rangers struggling with equal exhaustion. Darkness soon took him as a hard punch sent Tommy reeling back with a grunt as he fell to his side. The last thing he heard were the cries of the others as they too were captured and at the mercy of Jason and Kimberly.

Hours later Tommy woke up with a groan and heard Jason's voice close to his ear. "Oh good, you're still with us. I was afraid my new friends had gone too far with their overzealous behavior. It would be a pity to have lost you and I would have to punish more than a few of them for it but I just might for fun anyway." Jason smirked and stood back up glancing at the fallen heroes before him. "My, how easily the mighty power rangers have fallen." With a snap of his fingers, Tommy watched as the other power rangers were picked up and taken from the throne room only to unmasked and slaughtered. He cried out hearing their cries in alarm followed by gurgling as they struggled to breathe through their own blood with their throats slashed open. One by one the power rangers fell in a puddle of blood before being tossed outside the palace for the predators of the dimension to feast one. Tommy stood up in rage and fear but with a swift kick to his stomach, the red ranger was subdued once again with a grunt.

"You monster! They were your friends!" Tommy screamed out as tears fell from his chocolate eyes unable to hold them back in mourning for the deaths of his friends. Heavy chains now adorned his wrists and the red ranger now knew that life as he had known it was over.

Feeling his defeat now complete, Tommy turned his attention back to his cousins with his eyes watching them clearly. His helmet having had been removed during his capture and knew that they now knew that he was power ranger. What good did it do to keep that secret now from his family with the power rangers now destroyed as Jason had predicted earlier? "Let them go, you have what you want now Jason."

"Well partly in a way, I suppose Tommy but not completely. I may have you as my prisoner but that doesn't mean I have what I want now does it?" Jason spoke as he stalked towards the cell that his cousins now lay in on the left side of the chamber before he unlocked the door and grabbed Debbie. He quickly dragged the weakened and injured woman towards Tommy making sure to cause as much pain as he could digging his nails cruelly into his cut arm making her scream. Tommy struggled to get back up panting hard with rage and despair shown on his face. "No! Let her go….Jason what do you?" He saw Adam struggle to get up to aid his wife only to be kicked back down in his already bruised ribs.

Jason walked closer dragging the woman with him and ran a hand down her breasts and stomach seductively pressing his groin into her backside hearing her frightened gasps. "Mmm…What I want Tommy? I want you to surrender yourself to me. Body and soul red ranger but I could always take my amusements out on her of course."

"No Jase…don't hurt her." Tommy gulped and shivered a little when he realized what Jason may want from him not wanting to admit it to even himself. "I already surrendered Jason, you have me in chains."

Jason burst into laughter in the delight of Tommy's obvious innocence of his demands and rubbed himself once again against Debbie's pert bottom. "Oh so innocent Tommy. I love it!" The dark lord moved closer to his captive with a wicked grin on his face before he spoke once again in a frightening whisper. "I plan to make you my slave Tommy and can you guess what sort of slave?" He tilted his head when he got no response and then spoke again. "No guesses? Oh well, you will be my sex slave Tommy and there is nothing that will save you."

Tommy's blood turned to ice and his face paled in terror hearing that shaking his head. "No Jase…You can't do this. Please." He struggled in the heavy chains desperate to save Debbie as Adam was. He saw his cousin trying to bang the cell door open in order to get to his wife and prone teenaged cousin yelling at them to leave Tommy alone but his cries were ignored or met with harsh blows to his stomach and ribs.

"Oh I can and will," Jason's voice was cold and his laughter echoed throughout the cold stone chambers while his grasp on Debbie's arm grew harder. "If you don't surrender to me." Jason then dug his nails into the woman's wounded arm causing blood to pour on to the floor as the sound of bones crunching filled the silence along with her screams until she was unable to take anymore pain passing out in Jason's arms.

"OH GOD NO!" Tommy struggled to get up again and was forced down and he trembled looking defeated. "Power down..." His voice was a soft whisper as the red ranger uniform disappeared in a red light leaving him in his red t-shirt and jeans. "D...Don't hurt them.."

As Jason watched Tommy power down in obvious surrender, the dark lord grinned knowing that he would have everything he desired and more. He knew that Tommy would surrender it all including his virginity to save his family with the taste of victory all the sweeter on his lips. He leaned down and without any warning took what he wanted as he stole a kiss from his new soon to be pet. Tommy tasted delicious and Jason's flesh twitched in anticipation still holding onto the unconscious woman for security that the boy would do as he demanded. "Mmm good boy." He turned towards Kimberly and smiled. "Unchain him Kimmy dear. Oh and Tommy if you fight her or try to escape, they can be hurt a lot more than they already have been."

Tommy gulped when Kimberly came for him and felt her slap him across the face. It was hard enough to send him sprawling to his side before he felt the chains unlocked letting them fall with a hard clank. The red ranger lay there warily looking at Jason holding his prone cousin knowing he'd sacrifice anything to save his family and the world from evil...even his virginity. It was the next order that nearly frightened him the most and made him feel all the more vulnerable but Jason obviously didn't care.

"Strip Tommy."

The former ranger looked up at his former friend and soon to be master with a look of fear in his chocolate eyes pleading for mercy where there was none. "Please Jason; you'll never forgive yourself if you rape me. We can end this now if you come back to the side of good." Jason growled and went to the cell where Adam lay, opened the door and bent Adam's arm back causing him to cry out in pain urging Tommy to do as he was told or put his family through more pain. "Alright, I surrender…please stop." His voice trembled just as much as his hands did as he took off his shirt revealing soft skin much to Jason's delight. Tommy almost hesitated to remove his jeans but knew Adam needed him to be brave to they fell too looking at Jason for some pity but saw none so his boxers fell to leaving him naked and vulnerable.


	11. Chapter 11: Ranger No More

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery. This chapter contains graphic rape. Please be warned.

**Chapter Eleven: Ranger No More**

Once the clothes fell to the cold stone floor, Jason dropped his captive and stalked back closer to his former best friend. His eyes filled with fire and hunger fully intent on taking what he claimed was now to belong to him. His hands went to the silk black pants and opened them up while another hand grabbed the back of Tommy's head by his hair pulling him towards his hard raging flesh. His voice hard and cold as he spoke shoving his flesh into Tommy's warm innocent mouth. "Suck it slave, it is all the lube you are getting boy so better do a good job or I might decide to take you here and now."

Tears formed in Tommy's chocolate eyes as he felt the back of his throat burning but did as he was commanded for fear of his family being harmed even further. Swirling his tongue along the head of the sensitive penis, the teenager attempted to get it as wet as he could knowing that he was about to indeed surrender his purity. When Jason deemed it was wet enough or seemed too close to losing full control, Tommy felt him pull his now wet slickened flesh from the former ranger's mouth with a wet pop. Jason panted and grabbed a hold of his new slave's forearm and with hardly any effort pulled him up heading towards a nearby stone table with a gruff growl.

It wasn't long before Jason had Tommy bent over the stone surface with his legs spread a little exposing the tiny wrinkled opening just begging to be taken. Jason's dark eyes watched the opening clench and unclench in fear causing the older man to lick his lips in delight. He yearned to taste and take that virgin opening and he crouched down loving how Tommy gasped feeling the wet solid tongue sliding between the now spread cheeks to lick in the musky crack. The red ranger's eyes widened in complete shock having expected nothing but pain but this was pleasurable and soon reduced his whimpers to moans.

The hole twitched and opened a little more under the wet assault before Jason pulled back, stood up and grabbed his erection before without any warning, he pushed the head past the guardian ring. The muscle yielded as Jason pushed forward and grunted finding it difficult to even get the head fully inside. Tommy's scream of pain did nothing to stop Jason's efforts until he finally was inside his new slave's warm tight backside moaning at how tight the virgin was.

A part of Jason felt bad for having hurt the one he loved but Tommy was his slave and he would get used to the pain. As he gently took the warm lush backside, bent over for him, Jason spoke softly. "Relax Tommy…It will be less painful that way." He was uncertain if Tommy could hear him through his sobs of pain but the dark lord didn't care and his thrusts increased in speed and strength. His pants of pleasure outweighing his guilt but as he was close to climaxing, Jason reached forward and grabbed at his slave's penis to jerk him into climaxing as well. The howls of pleasure from one and unwanted pleasure from the other soon echoed through the cold dark chamber leaving them both panting over the stone cold table.

Once Jason was recovered enough, he pulled from Tommy's torn and bloody hole causing a scream to pass from the other boy's soft chewed lips with Tommy having bitten his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He looked at his now flaccid flesh and used Tommy's red t-shirt to wipe the blood and semen off before he tossed the fabric to the side. Adam and Debbie were still screaming at him but one glance and the threat that they would be next shut them both off with Jason turning his red eyes onto Tommy lying on the floor. The other boy was sobbing and curled up obviously bleeding and bruised for the rough treatment but he knew that the former ranger would get used to it. He snapped his fingers and ordered that Tommy be brought to his chambers and taken care of and knew that they would give his newest pet the best of care having demanded it off all his pets but of this one the most. Jason sat down on his throne with Kimberly and smiled. He had all he wanted now and more fondling his silk clad groin once again and had to smile at his parting comment to Tommy as he was led away. "Welcome to your new life Tommy." Those words now echoed in both his and Tommy's minds as their futures were now entwined forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Healing & Tears

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twelve: Healing & Tears**

The lush bedroom almost seemed to be a comfort if Tommy had not just been raped when the guards brought him into the large chamber. The sight of the bed caused the former ranger to shiver in terror wanting to scream but his backside was doing enough screaming as it was. His hole was obviously torn and wet with both blood and Jason's seed. Once inside, he was taken to a separate door to a large bathing pool to find two young men his age playing in the water but both turned to attention once the large doors were open. The guard spoke in a gruff voice and pushed Tommy inside. "Lord Jason wants you to take care of his newest slave and comfort him but don't penetrate him. He is for his lordship only." Both slaves nodded and the guard left the alone with the slam of the large bedroom doors that echoed through the entire room sending shivers down Tommy's spine.

Both of the boys moved closer towards Tommy and he saw the pity in their eyes as they took in the battered state he was in. One boy with dark hair came up to him and smiled. "Hi, my name is David. What's your's?"

Tommy watched the boy through a haze of pain and took the offered hand completely utterly confused. These boys almost seemed happy and were acting as if it was a good thing to be here in this dark cold evil place. "Um Tommy."

The other boy swam over to the side of the pool and stepped out and that is when the former ranger realized that both of the boys were naked making the teenager blush moving his own hands to hide his own privates. "No need for that here Tommy. We all have the same things and are all slaves. You'll get used to others seeing what Master claims when you are being trained." The blonde boy that had just approached him said with a smile on his face but then grew serious. "You don't want to act all shy here and Master doesn't like it when we hide our assets from anyone."

Tommy backed up a little until he hit the cool stone wall of the room only to cry out feeling the agony in his sore hole. "Y…You act like you like it here."

"Well we didn't at first but you get used to be a slave and Master is gorgeous so it does help matters." David grinned and sat down onto the marble edge of the pool. "If you behave and do as you are told, things are not so bad here really. I mean we did fight but learned its best not to anger the Master nor the trainers."

"Trainers?" Tommy questioned uncertain as to whether he wanted to know exactly what the other boy had meant by that but it appeared to be a frightening subject as both boys appeared to shiver.

"Yeah, they are cruel and train slaves for a profession and we think for pleasure. They are sadistic if you anger them enough and are not quick enough when they are teaching you. What's worse is that they can tear you apart and put you back together like it never happened. We got our guts ripped out a few times and put back together like it never happened. The pain was the worst and remembering it too but that is only if you really tick them off during training. "

"You can't be serious…They killed you both and brought you back?" At the two nods from the other slaves, Tommy turned a little pale but let them lead him to the soothing waters to bathe him. When the warm waters hit his sore backside, the former red ranger let out a hiss of pain nearly jumping out of the water but both boys worked to soothe him. Once he was cleaned up, Tommy couldn't help but groan in pleasure lying on the pillows beside the bed. He was calm but then his dark eyes widened in shock when one of the boys crawled up to his prone form. The one with the blonde hair soon had Tommy's flesh in his mouth sucking soothingly bringing a moan past his soft bitten lips but he still felt the need to protest. ""Ohhh..N...No...Stop...don't want you to..."

"It's okay, just enjoy it. He likes to do this and he is really good at it. Learn from what he is doing and Master will be pleased." The other boy commented while running a hand through Tommy's long dark hair soothingly. "Take pleasure when you can…it helps with the pain Tommy."

Having no choice in the matter, Tommy did take the pleasure from the other two boys but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty about doing so. They didn't seem to mind it and explained that the Master was alright with them pleasuring each other neither of them knowing that a secluded room, a man watched them through a viewing globe deriving his own pleasure in watching them together before he headed back to the throne room. His red eyes glowed with intense lust but did nothing to sate it right at that moment. In time he would go to the large bedchamber but not just yet. He had many things to do and Tommy needed to learn his place. Gold cuffs and a collar rested in his hands and he smiled coldly. Oh yes, Jason was the Master here and Tommy would submit no matter how long it took to train him. His trainers after all had their ways...

The young slaves were sleeping when the trainers and Jason came to the room soon collaring Tommy and discussing his training. Tommy never knew nor even woke up when he was collared and the men left the room leaving two awake slaves haunted by their own experiences with the trainers now fearing for their new friend and slave brother.


	13. Chapter 13: Training

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Thirteen: Training**

The room was cold as the teenager lay on the soft silken pillow in the large stone palace. Tommy's curled up in his sleep unable to forget the screams of his friends as they were slowly murdered by his former best friend. The cold look in Jason and Kimberly's eyes as they tortured his cousin and Debbie and also the cold hungry look Jason had given him when he'd raped him. The former red ranger sobbed a little and hugged his body feeling the cold metal cuffed around his wrists now no longer free. He had given that up to save Adam and Debbie but had surrendered it all only to lose the rest of the power rangers. His eyes opened when he heard the large wooden doors open to reveal a tall dark-haired man with eyes just as cold as Jason's. The boy shivered in terror when the man came up to him carrying a long thick chain in his hand.

"Up slave. It's time to learn your place and the Master wishes you to be trained for him." The cold voice spoke with his eyes narrowing and when Tommy wasn't fast enough, he quickly grabbed the teenager around his golden collar forcing the new slave to stand. It wasn't long before he felt the chain being attached to the collar around his neck. With a harsh yank, Tommy stumbled to his knees and let out a yelp when he was lead on all fours through the cold stone castle. The stone caused his knees to ache, as they entered another dark room with various contraptions turning Tommy's heart to ice in terror.

"Why am I here?" Tommy's voice was soft as he spoke unable to help himself wanting to know why this stranger had dragged him into this room. His eyes glanced around the room and cringed seeing the large bed and large harness now terrified having already experienced what Jason wanted from him. This unfortunally earned the former power ranger a hard slap to the face knocking him down hard onto his side. Bringing a hand to his face, Tommy watched the man walking towards a bench with placing a riding crop down on the side of it. When he got a better view of it, Tommy realized that it was a spanking bench.

The man turned around and glared at the slave with a smirk. 'You are here because Lord Jason desires that you be trained for him. As a slave, there are standard lessons that all slaves must learn. The first position you will learn for your Master is Kneel. I will show you how to perform this position once you are on your knees."

Tommy just glared at his trainer and nearly growled at him but his stomach was in knots. He shook his head determined not to submit to this training until the man growled grabbing at his arm. The cold surface of the bench on his stomach was the first thing he had felt once he was pushed over the spanking bench besides the metal of the cuffs that now held him place. "No wait!" Realizing his mistake in not submitting, Tommy struggled only to feel the first strike of the riding crop against the sensitive skin of his prone backside leaving a thin red mark. This was followed by more until the new slave could do nothing but whimper in agony promising to do as he was told. Tommy knew that he needed to surrender for his own good and to help his cousins.

Once untied, the former ranger quickly fell to his knees hissing as the ache in his backside while the trainer adjusted his posture so that his knees are about a foot apart, ankles crossed behind, his back is straight, wrists crossed behind his back, head down so he's looking at the floor. When he was finally satisfied that Tommy was in the right position he stood back. "This is the Kneel position. It is the position you will automatically assume when you have not been given a specific position to perform. When your Master enters a room, you will Kneel. If you are walking at Hell and your Master stops, you will Kneel. Do you understand, slave?

Tommy could do nothing but nodded timidly as he now began to fear what this man would do to him if he refused. The man seemed to be satisfied and smirked before speaking once again circling the former ranger for a few moments as if he were stalking his vulnerable prey.

"Now you will learn what is called the down position slave. Get up onto your knees pretty boy." When Tommy reluctantly did as he was commanded, the man continued obviously enjoying his mission to turn the boy into a good pet for his Lord. "Good, now bend forward so that your body is at a low, smooth angle and your forehead is pressed against the floor."

"W…What?" Tommy shook his head and would have bolted if the man wasn't quicker than he currently was once again putting him over the spanking bench. The crop laid into his prone backside until Tommy was a screaming sobbing mess feeling as if his buttocks was torn into shreads. "No please! Stop…I'll….obey…please Sir…"

"Good now do as you are told slave or you'll be punished." He watched as Tommy forced back a gulp and bent forward so that his buttocks up in the air. The boy was frightened and it delighted him to be able to turn a former power ranger and supposed hero into a quivering bent over mess on the floor on the cold stone floor. He buttocks was also quivering but looked delicious with the red stripes along the skin making the trainer shiver. Sadly his hole belonged to Lord Jason and none other. It was a real pity but the trainer just quickly adjusted the pet's position and continued to admire the body before him. For a power ranger, he was beautiful and exceptionally worthy of his Lord if only he boy would behave himself.

The next position, the man knew would be one of his favorites to teach the young human as it had been for the other slaves. Tommy seemed to be reluctant but so had the other two human boys and they know were very obedient but had taken months. The man in black figured that this ranger would take just as long. "The next position is called Present and this one is usually used for when your Master wishes to give you a formal punishment while Present is usually for when he wishes to claim that sweet backside of your's or to punish you. I have the feeling you'll be bending over a fair bit in the future either to get that sweet butt of your's plowed or to get spanked."

It is not long before the trainer had Tommy in the right position with his feet flat on the floor, 3 feet apart, back straight, arms raised then brought down behind his neck, right hand clasping the left wrist, elbows up and out to either side. While Tommy shivered at how vulnerable he now felt, he wandered around the teenager well aware of the chocolate eyes following his movements. "Eyes down slave." The chocolate eyes left his path to glace down at the stone floor but he did fail to notice the single tear that fell from them to rest of the cold stone.

For hours the man continued to instruct Tommy in the manners of being a slave or punishing for any reluctance to follow the instructions having been given orders to be sure Tommy was obedient to Jason. During this time, Jason entered the room the watch with his red eyes darkening with lust for his former best friend dreaming of entering that strong lean muscular flesh once again. He would make Tommy scream again whether it was from pleasure or pain considering at that moment,\the dark inside Jason didn't care either way. He would have Tommy under him or bent over once again as his obedient or reluctant slave but a slave nonetheless.

Tommy continued to try and behave himself knowing that Adam and Debbie depended on him to escape their cruel fates and was resigned to living the rest of his life as a slave. Now exhausted and sore from the constant crawling or positions, Jason led his new slave back to the cold dark throne room only to sit down petting him.

"You did well today Tommy. Apart from a few points of disobedience, you did well but there are some rules I expect you to obey as a slave. Those are important if you wish to stay alive here or spare your cousins any more pain. You will never leave your room without me there to protect you. Some may wish to get their hands on a Power Ranger and will do you harm. Also you are to remain collared and naked at all times. I know that one may be difficult but unless I command it, you won't have need for clothes here. You may not touch anything used to punish, discipline, or restrain you unless ordered to by me. If I order you to do something and you can not do it fast enough, expect to be punished and present yourself for a good hard spanking. You will sleep where I tell you to and are not allowed to refuse my touch or my sexual advances. You have no say in the matter Tommy. Every time you wish to refuse that, it will not only be you that is punished but your cousins as well. For their well-being, I suggest you get over this whole prudish behavior and just spread yourself when I order you to."

Jason looked at his former friend and smirked at the expression of obvious defeat on his handsome face before he continued with the rules he expected Tommy to obey or be punished for. "You may not lie down unless you are told to for punishment or for sleeping. You will not and I repeat never hesitate at any command I give you or I will punish you Tommy and you address me as Master. Am I clear?" At Tommy's slight nod, Jason smiled again gently caressing the other boy's face. "Shhh no don't cry baby, it is not that bad and I am not a monster now am I? I have treated you fairly except only punish you haven't I?" Tommy didn't answer and Jason growled grabbing his chin harshly making the ranger wince. "Have I?" The younger man spoke softly. "Yes…M…Master." With that Jason continued to tell his newest slave the rules he expected around his house watching for any sign of rebellion but found none so far.

Tommy listened to the rules and felt his heart growing ice cold in terror and felt dread when finally Jason finished, rose and took him back to his bedroom where Tommy learned the true meaning of pain and submission. His voice was hoarse from his cries and his body ached but the only consolation he received was when he'd been told that his submission earned food for Adam and Debbie. The former ranger sobbed and curled up in a ball despite the sharp pain in his sore torn hole knowing that he would do whatever commanded of him to protect his family.


	14. Chapter 14: Jason's Fury

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Fourteen: Jason's Fury**

As the days since his training had begun, Tommy had begun to learn his place within the dark cold palace but that didn't always show when Jason often found himself forced to punish the former red ranger. This was one of those occasions when he stalked towards the throne room to find Tommy kneeling naked on the cold stone floor with his head down in complete submission. Taking in the delicious sight, Jason went to the side wall and grabbed a riding crop that had been hanging there for just such an occasion. "Tommy why are you so disobedient?"

Tommy wasn't sure if he was able to answer the question but actually shivered when he saw the thin black leather crop in his former friend's hand. "Um I…he told me I had to suck him." The red ranger said softly when he spoke about the guard that now was sporting a bloody nose and a look that told him that he would have murdered Tommy he could.

"That is no excuse Tommy. He will be punished but you should have come to me should it have happened and I would have dealt with it."

"And what was I supposed to do? Just let him put that thing in my mouth and then come running to you?" Tommy retorted only to yelp at the hard strike of the leather to his bare back. "Ow!"

"That is a disrespectful tone Tommy and you address me as Master. I thought you would have learned the rules of this household by now but it seems you may need a refresher course." With that Jason ordered the former ranger to bend down with his forehead to the cold stone floor and his bottom up into the air. Seeing him shivering, Jason watched his slave do as he was told before the lash struck the bare buttocks hard. Thin red lines soon followed with Jason lecturing the entire time repeating the rules. The buttocks under him twitched and the screams echoed throughout the palace where even in the dungeon Kimberly smiled in delight while she made her way down the long winding stone staircase to play with the boy's cousins. Jason got to play with his pets and she would play with their hostages for a while longer. Tommy continued to scream and even Adam and Debbie cringed knowing that they could be in for such pain as well not knowing that pain was exactly what Kimberly had in mind for them as well. Needless to say, Tommy Oliver soon learned to not tick of his Master not be so disobedient but that wouldn't save him from pain he knew was coming in the future.


	15. Chapter 15: Kimberly's Games

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Fifteen: Kimberly's Games**

The dark empress walked down the dark winding stairs towards the cold dank prison stopping before the large metal door to glance at their captives. She smiled coldly watching Adam and Debbie in their cell with images of torture running through her mind. It seemed hardly fair that Jason got to play and she'd didn't so Kimberly thought that he wouldn't mind her playing with the two humans.

When the door opened to admit her entrance, Adam scooted closer to his wife glaring at the woman. "Where is Tommy?" He demanded while he held his injured wife needing to know that their cousin was safe but in this palace, he had the feeling that the teenager wasn't safe at all.

Kimberly smirked coldly as ran slender fingers over the thin leather whip she now held in her hands almost caressing the smooth surface. "He is busy with his Lordship."

"Busy? You mean getting raped." Adam snapped at the woman in black leather but a crack of the thin whip caused the young man to halt his protests on behalf of his cousin.

"Shut up! He is Lord Jason's favorite pet and you will show respect for his Lordship or suffer the consequences." Kimberly snapped her fingers and two guards entered the cell to grab Adam by his arms and dragged him to the cold stone wall. Metal cuffs clamped down upon his wrists and the wrestler groaned in pain with his arms stretched above his head causing his broken ribs to grind together. He was facing the stone wall and could only look behind himself trying to see what the woman was up to. Hearing Debbie's cries, he could only guess before a sharp pain sliced through his bare back making him cry out with the whip striking at him with no mercy.

Thin red lines appeared on his back with sweat stinging the wounds while Kimberly continued to punish him. It felt like she was cleaving skin off his back before he felt his pants also being removed and the pale cheeks were decorated with thin red bloody lines. After Adam had screamed his voice hoarse, Kimberly stopped only to smile coldly stalking once again towards her prisoner caressing a smooth black device showing it to Adam. His green eyes widened in shock, shaking his head in denial when he saw the smooth black vibrator in her soft hands. For one so lovely, she was truly without mercy using his blood to lubricate it and shoved it into his backside, pushing past the guardian ring of muscle. A cry of pain shot past his chapped lips as the black vibrator pushed into his tight bottom with Debbie sobbing for Kimberly to stop.

Kimberly turned the device on to torment Adam but her attentions soon went to Debbie with her guards holding the other woman down over the bench in their cell. The fabric of her clothes were soon torn causing both humans to cry out in alarm before Debbie's cries turned to screams of pain and horror. The whip struck her mercilessly leaving thin red lines on her bare skin all over her slender shapely body with the whip striking her pink pebble nipples eliciting a scream. Kimberly was far from done when she soon began carving lines all over their body with a sharp dagger. She worked to her cruel, evil magic until both lay unconscious on the cell stone floor alone after healers looked after them so they wouldn't die. The dark empress left the cell with her guards while someone watched in the shadows, a flash of red disappeared in their wake.


	16. Chapter 16: Intergalactic Spy

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Sixteen: Intergalactic Spy**

A flash of red ran through the large stone palace and disappeared in a large room, a long brown cloak covering the red as a lone figure stood on his guard watching as guards walked in a nearby corridor. The lone figure watched them go past him, hidden in a small area determined not to be found or; to be spotted but once they were gone, he headed to the left in search of his quarry. He soon entered a large room only to halt seeing the gathering of dark creatures with the former gold ranger sitting on the large throne on a dais. Dark eyes watched the gathering hidden behind the large brown hooded cloak as he smoothly moved through the dark room. His heart-beat quickened and his frown seeing the former red ranger kneeling down on the stone floor completely naked.

Tommy knelt down on the cold unforgiving stone floor with Jason holding onto the leash attached to the golden collar around his neck shivering in fear with the villains teasing him about being a slave. Many were delighted to see a power ranger as a sex slave to the new lord of darkness but one felt pity for the teenager as he inched closer. This wasn't noticed by any but a young woman dressed in black with purple hair. The lovely woman watched the stranger with some interest having never seen the hooded figure before.

Jason rose and smiled while the others gathered around the great hall as goblets of rich red liquid was passed around. Once everyone had a goblet, Jason raised his in the air and smiled. "To the end of all that is good in the universe and to the rise of evil." The others raised their goblets as well and toasted to the end of all good and resistance left in the universe with the Earth rangers destroyed. Their leader now the sex slave of the dark lord but one refused to drink. This was noticed by all including Tommy, as the teenager looked up hearing others talking to the stranger.

"Hey, are you too good to drink with us?" One demanded in anger at this stranger thinking he was above them when the young woman stood up, fire in her eyes. "He's a spy!" Astromeda declared to the others gathered and a flash of red was revealed to all in the large throne room with murmured gasps of alarm. It was a power ranger! The red ranger looked at them all and fought in the room finding himself surrounded but with a quick flip, he grabbed his saber slicing through the chain holding Tommy to the throne. The teenager was soon gathered up with the red ranger escaping the cold unforgiving room. Dark forces hot on their tail with the red ranger speaking in a communicator on his wrist.

"Zhane, I have him. We are being followed. Are there any other routes to the port out point?"

"Negative, there are enemies in every corridor but I could port you back if you can make it to the West wing ten meters ahead."

"Affirmative, we'll be there." The red ranger urged Tommy further down the hallway and halted seeing that their path was blocked.

Tommy looked at the stranger in red, panting in both exertion and alarm. "You will never escape with me; you need to go now without me. Jason will never let me go."

"Not leaving without you Red Earth Ranger." The space ranger spoke and drew his saber attempting to fight the dark forces finding that they were surrounded. He was so close to the porting point but then he realized that he'd never escape. "Zhane, I can't get to you. I am sorry my friend, please the ship to safety and I'll get to you somehow."

"No, Andros. I am not leaving you behind." The voice spoke over communicator as the forces drew closer and the red ranger saw the former Gold ranger stalking towards them with fire in his eyes.

"You have to Zhane. Love you man but go." He then grunted as he was punched in the stomach and subdued with the guards grabbing his arms to holding him down onto his knees. As he felt the sharp blast of red energy fire at his chest, Andros felt his power leaving him and the teenager looked up at Jason with no fear only determination. A sharp dagger glinted into the candle light even as Zhane told him he would save him and to not give up. The cold steel rested on the delicate skin of the red ranger's throat ready to end the boy's life when someone shouted in alarm halting the steel's unforgiving decent to slice the ranger's throat.

Andros had expected death and would face it bravely only to glance up in alarm to see Tommy halting the blade from slitting his throat with wide eyes. The boy's hand resting on Jason's arm with his chocolate eyes pleading with him to not kill the red ranger. "No, Master please. Let him live, you know he far more valuable to you alive."

Jason shook his head determined to remain strong but then sighed halting the blade and put it in the sheath on his belt. "He is a power ranger."

"So was I, Master. He could be valuable as you consider me to be."

"And he is too dangerous to live Tommy." Jason reasoned and then he seemed to be conflicted with his eyes flashing back to brown for a second but then lava red. "Fine, Tommy but is he causes trouble, you will be punished along with him." He turned to the guards holding the space ranger. "Disarm him of his morpher and communicator and take him to my rooms under lock and guard. If he causes trouble, you will chain him up and inform me immediately." The guards soon took Andros' wrist morpher and was dragged protesting towards Jason's room, his eyes showing for the first time fear for his fate with Jason smirking. Tommy looked at the other teenager sadly as he was taken towards the great hall. "You will wish Tommy had let me kill you ranger and sooner than later." With that Andros was taken from the dark lord's sight and towards the dark bedroom having failed to save the Red Earth Ranger now forced to share his fate.


	17. Chapter 17: Captive Space Ranger

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Seventeen: Captive Space Ranger:**

The guards dragged Andros into the large bedroom and made sure to chain him to the large bed to crouch on the large pillow beside it. The dark eyes narrowed watching the space ranger determined that he not cause any trouble fearing their Lord's wrath but the red space ranger knew that he was truly helpless and captured. "Stay here and out of trouble boy if you know what is good for you." The guards then left laughing slamming the door behind them, locking the latch finding it amusing that their lord would break this brave ranger just as he had the other one if he survived the night that was.

Jason sat on his throne listening to the others talking as they discussed plans on taking over the universe but he found that he was bored beyond belief with Tommy sitting next to him. The dark lord just sighed and once the torture was over he stood up leaving the others to leave the palace so he could deal with the intruder stalking down the cold stone hallways with Tommy walking behind him. His anger fueled when he viewed the previous events though his mind with this ranger having tried to take his Tommy away. This ranger was going to pay and beg for death when he was done knowing how to hurt this boy. The large wooden door slammed against the wall as he stalked into his bedroom smiling when the boy jumped also finding the other two slaves in the room jumping as well. He ordered them to go into the bathing pools to gather the healing supplies, he would need them later. His red eyes blazing as he stalked towards the helpless boy with Tommy feeling sorry for the other former ranger. Andros tried to be brave but his dark eyes widened in slight fear when he realized that Jason planned to do what he had done to Tommy and he had good reason to feel fear.

Tommy was forced to kneel on a nearby pillow as he watched in despair as Jason ripped the silver jacket and pants from the other teenager. The red t-shirt also was torn of leaving the clothes no longer suitable to wear. They would make fine dusting rags but would never be worn again with Andros cowering in the corner unable to escape having been cuffed to the bedpost. The former turbo ranger cringed when he heard the fabric tear and the other teen's gasp in alarm only to hear his Master take his belt to the now prone bottom once he'd trapped Andros down on his front. The bed held no escape when Jason grabbed Andros' depositing him onto the mattress on his stomach. The belt struck down onto his pale butt cheeks with tears silently falling from dark eyes and red lines marking the vulnerable skin. Butt cheeks quivered while he was punished and Tommy looked away suddenly feeling bad considering it was his fault that Andros had been captured.

Once Jason was done belting Andros, the boy's back and buttocks were covered in red lines but the dark lord was far from done. The night would be long for this boy and Jason was going to enjoy every minute of it mounting the bed rubbing his thick dripping erection against the boy's crack. "Tommy, get over here!"

Tommy wasted no time and was order to lie under Andros when Jason pulled the boy up to rise on his hands and knees. He could see the fear in those dark eyes as he glanced at the newest captive but took the boy's penis into his mouth determined to make this at least easier on him. He nearly choked when he felt Andros' body pushed forward and cringed hearing his scream of pain. Sweat glistening on his beaten back and down his naked buttocks as the space ranger writhed in agony feeling his hole torn up.

Jason however, paid no heed to the cries of pain watching his hard erection push past the tight guardian ring of muscle and driving himself into the warm body. He soon rocked the bed as he claimed the newest slave determined to make him cry and scream. Andros did indeed cry and sob as he was taken roughly before he spurted his seed inside the now red torn used hole wiping himself on the discarded red shirt smirking coldly leaving the boy sobbing on his bed. The boy would get used to being used liked Tommy and the others soon enough. He would make sure that this new former ranger got the message to never mess with the lord of evil nor take what belonged to him. The whole universe would soon learn that.

The marble doors slammed with Jason entering his bathing chambers to bathe and play with the two other slaves leaving Tommy to care for Andros. The former ranger looked at the other boy and felt his own tears fall as he sobbed in pain. All this red ranger had done was try and save him from his slavery only to share his fate now. There would be no escape for any of them and they would be forever trapped in a dark world of slavery and pain. All Tommy could now do was to help guide Andros through his new world and hope that he caught on quickly to his lessons but only time would tell.


	18. Chapter 18: Tommy & Andros Talk

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Eighteen: Tommy & Andros Talk**

The first thing Andros noticed when he woke up was the pain in his back but as he moved, his once virgin hole ached. The teenager grunted at the sharp pains radiating throughout his backside but he didn't move unable to think of doing so with muscles he never knew existed screaming at him. The next thing he was aware of, were the warm bodies on either side of him and dark eyes glanced to find himself wedged in between Tommy and Jason. He sighed and was too sore and exhausted to keep his eyes opened but Jason woke noticing that he had been awake slapping his buttocks hard.

"Don't pretend with me slave." Jason barked as he slapped the space ranger's bottom hard iliticing a small yelp, which woke Tommy up and delighted the dark lord in hearing. "As much as I love to hear you yelping Andros, I do have things to do but you two can stay here. Tommy, I expect you to teach the new slave his role here and the rules." Jason got out of the bed and headed to the bathing chamber to get ready for the day while Tommy lay in the warm bed. This was when Andros slowly began to look around the room frantic to find his morpher and communicator.

"You might as well give up on finding it." Tommy muttered on the bed with a sad sigh.

"Find what?" Andros asked with his dark eyes studying the other teenager realizing that he has given up and it showed on the slave's face. "You've given up haven't you?"

"I've learned that it is easier to not fight the Master. Well you could fight Andros but that will just result in a lot of pain." Tommy rolled onto his front and studied the other former ranger reaching into a bowl of fruit popping a purple grape into his mouth sucking on the juices before sucking on his fingers. "Let me put it this way Andros, the master can slice your belly open and pull your guts out and then repair you with no scar to show for it. It won't kill you considering he has magic that will keep us alive if he wishes it. I suggest you don't test him on that theory. It is just easier to submit than have your intestines outside your body while you feel every second of it while he is able to paralyze you. You can't move to prevent it but you can scream the entire time till you pass out."

Andros shuddered and then looked at the other teenager. "He…Did that to you?"

Tommy shook his head as he ate some more fruit. "No, but he did it to another slave but I was forced to watch it. The slave had angered the Master and he decided to show the other two of us what he could do to us. I learned the hard way that is it best to submit. I have gotten some bad punishments but not that one and my cousins are still being held here so have no choice really."

"So it is true then? He forced you to submit to him by using your family against you and killed the other Earth Rangers?"

Tommy nodded with a lump in his throat, tears in his chocolate eyes. "Yes, Master killed them right in front of me by slitting their throats. They died quickly but that day was the end of the power rangers. God Justin was only a kid and he slit his throat without any mercy. I don't envy the day when Master is ever freed from the evil because the guilt will kill him." His chocolate eyes blurred with tears as he knew that there had to still be good in Jason somewhere and could only hope that his best friend would return one day. He would have said more but Jason soon emerged from the bathing pool, covered in water droplets with Tommy grabbing a towel to assist him. Andros watched in disgust and arousal when the former red turbo ranger fell to his knees, licking up the droplets of water off the slightly tanned skin.

The warm tongue ran down his chest and sucking at the man's nipples, nipping a little. Encouraged by the man's moans, Tommy continued the path down to his stomach. Tommy moved around Jason using his tongue and mouth to worship his master soon sucking on his hardened flesh. The teenager felt a push on his chest and willingly went to the bed, bending over before he grunted at the hard shove, his rosebud blossoming getting claimed nice and hard.

Jason pumped in and out hard at a rapid speed before he finished inside his favorite pet, pulling out and getting dressed. Tommy remained bent over the bed, panting hard until Jason had left them alone with Andros unable to comprehend what he had just seen sadness in his dark eyes and he began to cry. Tommy had given up and Andros had failed to get him out in time and it seemed he never would be able to save the other ranger now. They were both now lost in this dark, dangerous world where all good in the universe could very well be destroyed.


	19. Chapter 19: Lunar Berry

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Nineteen: Lunar Berry**

When the door was shut, Tommy got up and saw the tears in Andros' eyes and that he was sobbing so the former red turbo ranger went to him. The other boy soon was in his arms while Tommy comforted him knowing that despite the tears, that the space ranger wasn't broken yet but could be soon. "It all seems overwhelming at first but you get used to it Andros. It will take some time but you will need to learn the rules and these are important." While he held him, Tommy began to tell Andros all the rules hoping that the newest slave took them to heart and obeyed them. He didn't want to see Andros punished too harshly as he had seen before.

After the rules had been established, Tommy went to the door to order some food and it was no time before some fresh chicken was brought to the two slaves with the other two having gone to serve their duties in the great hall serving dinner and other things to the guests. Tommy sat down and began to eat with Andros and it wasn't long before the whole plate was empty leaving both teenagers groggy. Realizing that something was wrong when Andros passed out on the bed, the former red turbo ranger scrambled off the bed, stumbling along the floor desperate to reach the door. He crawled towards the door found the room spinning on him landing on the floor losing having lost consciousness.

Hours later Jason entered the room to find Tommy lying on the floor with Andros on the bed, both unresponsive as he frantically tried to wake them up. Jason felt his heart clench in his chest as he shook Tommy fearing the worse before screaming for a healer to come into his room gently picking his former best friend up, placing him up on the bed noting how pale he was. Jason was constantly checking the door with his worry growing but finally the healer arrived and checked on his patients. The healer asked his lord many questions and it wasn't until they noticed the plate with a little bit of chicken laying on the nightstand, did they piece together what may have happened. Despite, Jason's worry about them having been poisoned, the healer was able to determined that they had only been drugged.

Taking some blood from both of them and examining them further, the healer was also able to find out what the drug was to his own amusement. "My lord, they are not poisoned as we feared but drugged."

"Drugged? Who would be stupid enough to drug my pets?" Jason demanded as he continued to pace the room only to halt as he spoke angrily to the healer on hearing that they had been drugged.

"I am uncertain my lord but more than likely someone who had access to their food and knew which food would be eaten by your pets."

"I want whoever did this punished. You will find out what this is and how to cure them or I'll have you skinned alive!"

The healer gulped and shifted on the bed now fearing for his life. He was the first healer to grace Lord Jason's dark halls knowing full well what could happen to him should he fail to find out what had happened to the two pets. He took the blood samples and hurried out of the chambers determined to find out what the substance was while Jason sat worrying and frantic over their wellbeing.

The hours had seemed to pass by slowly when the healer returned with an answer looking rather tired and embarrassed. Jason looked at him and grabbed the man by his shirt slamming him against the nearby wall. "Well, what is it?"

"My lord, it is the juice of the lunar berry."

"Lunar berry? What is that and is it poisonous?"

"No my lord. It is a known substance that can increase fertility in males and if given enough can. Um, well in humans, it allows them to carry offspring and also leave them submissive to their mate." The healer stammered out looking red with embarrassment.

"W..What?" Jason asked with his eyes flashing with uncertainty. "Carry offspring?"

"Yes, my lord. They will carry your heirs and be obedient and loving pets to you. It seems whoever did this may have done you a great favor my lord."

Jason blinked and looked at the healer stunned into near silence looking at the two young men in his bed unable to hold back a smile. "So it would seem." They would carry his children and would love him no matter how cruel he may be to others. He didn't want to hurt these two boys any longer only wanting to love them should they allow it and submit. That was all he truly had wanted in the first place wanting Tommy to love him and be his' willingly and now not only could he had Tommy but Andros as well. This was Jason's fondest wish and to add children only seemed to brighten his joy even more. What more could a dark ruler ask for? Two loving slaves to bare him heirs and to rule the universe? He gently kissed both of his sleeping pets, released the healer to do his duties and find out who granted him a favor shutting and locking the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20: Sleeping Beauties

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty: Sleeping Beauties**

It didn't take long for Jason to find out who had drugged his pets and when he found out, the dark lord didn't seek any vengeance considering it had been Kimberly, who had been determined to give Jason was he wanted. He wanted Tommy to love him and so she had drugged their food knowing that only Tommy and Andros would be the only ones eating the chicken at that moment.

Jason returned to his room leaving Kimberly to take care of the palace while he watched over his sleeping pets with the healer coming in to give them much needed fluids through iv's when they hadn't woken up in hours. Despite his lord's concerns, the healer had told him that this was normal reaction to males having been drugged with Lunar Berry considering their bodies were working to be able to carry offspring and needed them to rest for it. This still worried Jason wanting to see his two favorite pets to wake up but it could be days before they woke up.

As the days went by, the dark lord found himself moving between running the palace and to being by their side as they slept with the healer in their room constantly checking their vitals and checking their blood tests to be sure they were both alright knowing his life depended on it. If anything went wrong, he knew that his life was forfeit.

Kimberly, for her part, was rather pleased that she had helped Jason with what he wanted and despite being evil, she wanted to be sure her evil partner got his heirs from his pets and what better pleasure to see former power rangers suffer. The joy in seeing them suffer what she did once a month, and to suffer child birth was well worth it. It would be something that the dark Empress looked forward to and to watch if he allowed it but even if he didn't she would watch either way.

It was late into the night when Jason woke seeing Tommy wake up standing to see the lovely chocolate eyes open and then noticed that Andros was also waking up. His heart skipped a beat suddenly in his joy hoping that one or both were already carrying his heir but if not, that could be easily remedied.

"Tommy, Andros. Are you both alright?" Jason asked as he sat down on the large bed with them both soothing them with gentle touches to their faces. Both appeared confused and looked exhausted but he for the first time since taking them as his saw love in their eyes. Now they were truly his and would be forever.


	21. Chapter 21: Loved

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty One: Loved**

Tommy had been the first to awaken and looked at Jason blinking a little at the harsh light in the room but that was quickly remedied with his master blowing out some of the candles. His chocolate eyes wandered around the room and he softly let out a sigh but then smiled seeing Andros looking just as confused. His body ached but he wasn't going to complain. "Master, what is going on?"

Jason gently kissed his forehead and then Andros' as well and smiled. "You were sick but you'll be better soon. I wish to give you both a bath and the water might help the aches." He helped them both up to head to the bathing chambers soon taking off his own clothes climbing into the warm waters with them enjoying the way it felt on his body. As his fingers brushed over their fair skin, the dark lord kissed every inch of flesh he found gently cascaded water over their soft hair washing it, worshiping their bodies. He lifted Andros up into his arms and over to the edge of the pool taking the smaller teenager, lifting his legs wrapping them around his waist, pushing inside the warm depths making love to him. The hazel-eyed beauty moaned in pleasure feeling truly loved wondering how he could have ever hated his Master nor feared him while Tommy watched wishing he were in Andros' place. It was not long before Jason howled in pleasure filling the younger man with his seed hoping that he planted his child within the space ranger's warm accepting womb. Gently Andros was placed back into the water before Tommy too was taken by their master and then Jason cleaned them up.

After resting on the side of the pool, Jason took the boys back to the bed and laid down with them to sleep but was woken hours later when there was a knock on his door. Jason got up to let his pets sleep while he dealt with various issues resulting in Divatox getting a reprimand for going against Astromeda's forces due to her jealousy and Kimberly's desires to punish the space pirate herself. Jason finally relented and let Kimberly have her way considering that he did owe her for granting his desires.

After an exhausting four hours, Jason climbed back into bed and once again made love to his lovely pets letting them know they were loved with every kiss, caress and thrust dreaming of the day when his life would be complete. He would have an heir, he would be devoted to his pets and they to him and he would rule the universe.


	22. Chapter 22: Stress and Annoyances

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Stress and Annoyances**

The weeks were going by slowly with Jason finding his thoughts on both his pets but also on the events going on around them. He had decided to release Tommy's cousins and they were now in safe care back on Earth and happy that the burden on his favorite pet's heart was lifted. He was sitting on his large throne as he listened to the usual excuses from various others in the palace on why one had attack another. He was getting sick of this and rose with his eyes flashing red. "Enough!" His voice roared with his annoyance and even Kimberly shuddered. "I want to know why you are attacking Astromeda, Divatox and no more excuses!"

The space pirate soon was sputtering various excuses while Jason sat back down getting rather annoyed by her pleading for mercy. The dark lord smirked not having any and decided to punish the woman once and for all. "You know what? I am getting sick of hearing your excuses for your actions and if you can't handle any task I give you, then I'll banish you and your crew to the Nightmare Dimension."

This got the fear that he wanted as the woman was dragged off with her crew protesting to be thrown into the nightmare dimension where one's worst nightmares came to life. Once the throne room had quieted down, Jason looked up to see the old healer walking into the room and he smiled. "So how are my pets?"

The healer bowed to his dark lord and shook his head. "They are healthy My Lord, but they are not pregnant yet but this may take time. It has been only two weeks and we must be patient with this."

"I am done being patient. I want to have them pregnant with my heirs." Jason spoke raising his voice feeling the frustration roll off his body in waves glaring at the cowering healer.

"B…But my lord, this is not something that can be rushed. This is biology and having children can't be rushed. You will have heirs in time no matter what." The man fell to his knees quivering a little obviously fearing for his life. When Jason waved him off, the man couldn't get out of the dark throne room fast enough to take care of the dark lord's pets.

Jason just watched the man run off with a sigh when he suddenly heard the building rock standing up running to a nearby window. They were under attack with smoke and fire flashing at the stone palace, shaking the entire wall but Jason wasn't in the mood to lie down and just surrender. He ordered his army to fire back and the ship rocked when the dark lord's army fired their canons at the space ship shaking their enemies until they were forced to flee. His eyes sparked with annoyance, and he growled but then gasped hearing a loud explosion to the west wing. Fear shone in his eyes and he ran from the throne room towards his bedchambers seeing the wall destroyed but his army had gotten there in time to prevent any harm coming to neither Tommy nor Andros. Divatox had gone entirely too far this time risking the lives of those he loved and even though she had obviously escaped from being sent to the Nightmare Dimension, she wouldn't escape his wraith and would pay for this. He went to his pets and checked them to make sure that they were safe before he went to work on his vengeance against the interfering space pirate.


	23. Chapter 23: Wars and Hearts

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Wars and Hearts**

The war was taking its toll on the dark lord and his palace with the constant battles rocking the walls but Jason held his ground making sure that the space pirates never got close enough to break down the stone. Jason stalked the halls and was often away from the palace on his own ship commanding the fleet but he knew that Kimberly would watch his pets and keep them safe. His mind was on Tommy and Andros missing them but he knew he had to capture Divatox and soon with a calculated blast, Jason's ship struck the pirate vessel sending it swirling out of control to a nearby planet.

With a cold smile, the dark lord soon ordered his men to capture the pirate and her crew making sure that they stopped by the nightmare portal to send her into the dimension hearing her screams of terror. The woman would no longer threaten his family ever again before they headed back home.

Tommy and Andros watched as the dark ship returned to the palace with both excited to see their Master. Andros got up of the window side bench and ran towards the door to go to Jason seeing him enter the palace with Tommy walking behind him. Both of the lovely teenagers burst into Jason's arms kissing him each with love in their eyes that was returned twice-fold taking both of them back to the room making love to them.

After they had made love, Jason laid with his pets only to sit up seeing the healer enter the room obviously breathless. The old man bowed to his lord and spoke softly not wishing to disturb the sleeping boys in Jason's arm. He seemed almost hesitant to say anything but Jason raised a brow at him. "My Lord, I have some news from the latest blood tests and am pleased to inform you that one of your pets is pregnant." The healer then told Jason which pet was pregnant with the dark lord's lip breaking into a smile of pure delight. Finally he would have an heir kissing both of them making plans to set up a nursery in their room for the baby. He also told the healer that he would examine his pets once as week to be sure that they were all healthy. The old man nodded and it was all set and soon everything was set in motion as the weeks slowly went by with the war settling down now that Divatox had been sentenced to the nightmare dimension and Astromeda's forces keeping the others in check.

Jason had begun to design the nursery with the far corner having been chosen while both Tommy and Andros were put through various testing with one showing the signs of being pregnant. As the nursery was slowly being built and the baby incubated inside his pet's womb, Jason felt his joy growing but also a hard resolve to protect all that was his with the fierce fire of the lava that has spawned his evil.


	24. Chapter 24: Pregnancy Symptoms

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Pregnancy Symptoms**

The next morning, one of the young men got up from the bed heading to the bathing chambers feeling nauseous with his stomach quivering with the teenager, kneeling down by the toilet. His hair fell over one shoulder as he moved the locks to the side while he felt his stomach heaving until he couldn't throw up any longer, his body shaking in dry heaves. He wanted to sob, feeling miserable but when Jason and the other teenager came to hold him, the morning seemed a little better.

He stumbled back to bed with some help to lie on his side, a hand over his flat belly with his chocolate eyes closing. His dark hair seemed to be damp with sweat with the former power ranger feeling his stomach quivering again. Tommy groaned and panted bolting towards the washroom again while Andros got back up again to gently comfort him with Jason ordering the healer to come check up on him. He had been sick for two weeks now and knew he had a good nine months of this but despite the agony of being so ill, Tommy Oliver didn't care considering he knew he was carrying his Master's heir.

The healer soon entered and ordered Tommy to bed so that he could examine him so the young man stumbled back into the bed. The gentle hands explored his bare belly, gently pushing on his stomach to check the progress of the pregnancy with a smile on the man's face. Tommy was definitely pregnant with Jason's child and he soon gave him some medicine for the morning sickness to help him eat some crackers. As he ate some food slowly with a bucket lying on the bed beside him, Tommy and Andros watched as the nursery was being built with the cradle being placed in the far corner with a newly made rocking chair nearby so that they could rock the baby to sleep or feed him or her. Jason took charge of watching over the construction but never let the thought of having Andros also pregnant far from his mind. He didn't want to make them both miserable at the same time so was now using protection to make sure that Andros didn't conceive until after Tommy gave birth. It would be a long nine months but the dark lord couldn't stomach putting Andros through morning sickness at this moment not having even wanted to see Tommy getting sick either.

Back on the Astro Mega ship, the silver ranger began to make plans on rescuing his best friend Andros and the kidnapped Red Turbo Ranger from Lord Jason's cruel clutches with Alpha at his side. They both worked on getting ready for the night when Jason would hold his masquerade ball. It would be the perfect chance for Zhane to sneak into the dark foreboding castle without being detected as an intruder with his face half covered. He would get into the palace and free the slaves, all four of them with Kimberly now owning the other two slaves. Jason had given them to her once he now had Tommy and Andros for his bed.

Lord Jason had decided to have a masquerade ball in celebration of Tommy's pregnancy with the heir to the dark empire growing within his warm loving womb. The child would want for nothing with his parents doting on it with deep love and devotion but the baby would be raised to be evil. Jason and Kimberly were determined to show the world of evil that they were a united front, ruling the dark empire demanding their allegiance but never letting the silent threat of being sent to the Nightmare Dimension ever truly fade from their minds. It keep evil loyal and good to afraid to stop them. All good forces but the power rangers with one determined more than ever to rescue his friend and other innocent victims being held captive in that dark frightening fortress.


	25. Chapter 25: The Masquerade Ball

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Masquerade Ball**

Swirls of colour floated over the stone floor in the grand hall of the dark palace with Kimberly and Jason dancing while Tommy and Andros watched. A knight dressed in silver stalked though the colourful room watching the others that surrounded him with his dark eyes watching the dark lord's pets sitting on the dais with one looking rather pale. His eyes narrowed watching Tommy Oliver and he felt his stomach clenching. So the rumors that he was pregnant were true with his resolve growing to rescue them before the baby was born and before Andros became pregnant as well.

Tommy watched the dancing quietly with Andros when a silver dressed figure walked towards them wearing a long silver hooded cloak, silver pants and a silver shirt with a blue and silver mask on his face. Eyes dark as maple with hair with a soft glow of the sun stood in front of them. He crouched down and a smile played on his lips. "Don't be afraid, I am here to rescue you."

Andros blinked looking at the silver dressed man and his eyes widened in recognition crouching forward. "Zhane?"

The silver dressed man nodded with a smile once again on his face. "Yes, come on. We have to get out of here while we still can. You'll never have to deal with them ever again and we can port back to the ship." He spoke but then made the mistake of grasping Tommy's arm to get him to come with them. Tommy unfortunaly didn't take it very well and screamed in alarm alerting the other party patrons and Jason's guards.

Jason and Kimberly bolted for the dais with fire glowing in their hands. Balls of lava shoot at the silver ranger, who ducked out of the way. The fire balls never came close to Tommy and Andros with the dark lord and Empress moving to protect their dynasty. With his cover blown, Zhane grabbed his morpher and spoke aloud to seal his fate if he were to be captured.

"Let's rocket." He was surrounded in a silver glow as in the place of a silver garbed stranger, stood the silver ranger. He grabbed his saber soon fighting through the crowd of villains attempting to escape despite being surrounded. He spoke in his wrist communicator. "DECA prepare to intercept." With those words spoke, he extended his galaxy glider and hopped onto it floating towards the large metal doors to escape almost making his escape when Jason's send a fireball at the galaxy glider, sending it spiraling and crashing into the wall. Zhane fell to the cold stone floor with a grunt, looking up in horror to see that he was surrounded.

Cold irons hands grabbed a hold of his arms as Zhane was picked up and dragged towards Jason and Kimberly suddenly feeling the icy grip of fear as the silver ranger is forced to face his defeat.


	26. Chapter 26: Black to Pink

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Six: Black to Pink**

Sure of the silver ranger's defeat, Jason stalked towards their newest captive with Kimberly beside him but just a fire ball formed into the dark lord's hand, the silver ranger grabbed his blaster firing at the crowd. The fireball went into the stone wall of the ballroom with the flames dissipating into nothing with a kick to Jason's hand after knocking more than a few villains down. Zhane took that moment to grab a hold of Kimberly's arm holding her tight before he spoke into his communicator. With a spiral of light, both Zhane and Kimberly were ported to the Astro Megaship and from the clutches of evil. This was just the beginning of the end for the evil empire.

Once aboard the megaship, Zhane took Kimberly towards the medical bay once he had knocked her out having had a syringe with him having injected her before teleporting. The young woman in his arms was once a power ranger and he knew that she had been taken over by evil. Kimberly was placed into a cryogenic chamber with the door closed. The medical scanners soon were lit up with Zhane reading them silently while Alpha wandered in the room. "We need to use Zordon's energy to bring her back from the lava that made her evil." It had been Zordon's idea and wisdom to use some of his good energy to heal the darkness in their hearts but knew that they would feel tremendous guilt for their crimes. With a sigh, Zhane and Alpha flooded the chamber with some of Zordon's energy and left the room to let the chamber heal Kimberly's dark heart to seek guidance from the mentor of the power rangers.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Jason was raging in the throne room after having had his pets taken back to his room. Kimberly had been taken and the fire in his eyes shot at the remaining cowering villains with only one that dare to not be frightened of him. Astromeda stood as she watched Jason rage with determination on her lovely face. Kimberly, the empress was now missing and once the rangers defeated Jason, she would take over as the ruler of all Evil after she also got rid of Dark Specter. Her eyes watched him as she had to smile. "Don't worry my lord, I will find her and get her back for you. I will make the rangers pay for this outrage." Her voice filled with honey and determination, which left Jason suspicious watching her disappear from the room with a snap of her fingers. She would do what Jason wanted but once he was weak, she would strike and then no more Lord Jason.

Walking onto the bridge of her ship, the lovely princess of evil looked at the others ordering them to go after the Astro ship. Her lips firmly shut with her determination as the engines fired up heading into hyperspace.

Hours later Zhane entered the healing chamber to see that the vitals to the cyro-bed were still good but as he came closer to view inside, he saw that Kimberly had absorbed all of the energy they had put in the bed with her. He smiled feeling that this would help bring her back from the brink of pure evil and fire but it would take time for her to wake up. The ship soon rocked, with Zhane slamming into a wall heading back towards the bridge finding that they were being fired upon but sitting in the command chair, he returned fire making sure to give Astromeda a run for her money. Sending the ship down towards the surface of a nearby planet, Zhane ported out after morphing to defend him and the ship. The battle was filled with sparks, fire and pain with the ship being fired upon only to end when the silver ranger defeated Astromeda's creatures running into the ship.

The medical bed alarms went off as they malfunctioned with Zhane bolting into the room to find to his surprise, Kimberly sitting in the now opened chamber. The fire now gone from her dark eyes as the young woman looked at the silver ranger getting up, standing in a fighting stance ready to defend herself. "Who are you?"

"It's okay Kimberly, I'm the silver ranger. You were taken from the dark palace and restored to your true self with some of Zordon's energy. I am not here to hurt you."

Kimberly didn't move from her fighting stance but after Zhane powered down, she calmed down a little bit. Once it sank into her that she was free, the young woman sank to the floor onto her knees with her face in her hands. Tears soon fell as the former pink ranger felt the full weight of her guilt. Zhane held her as he helped her through all she had done knowing that there would be a long road till she felt redemption. As she cried, Zhane knew that he could help her gain that if she helped him get them all back, not for himself but for her. Kimberly wanted to right the wrongs and after days of her mourning did the silver ranger come to her once again with her redemption. He handed her the space pink ranger morpher and without hesitation, Kimberly Hart took on the power of pink starting the end of the dark dynasty and evil as the universe now knew it.

Together, the silver and pink ranger made their way into the dark world of evil determined to bring down evil one at a time with one goal in mind. Saving Jason and the others from evil and to bring Jason Lee Scott back and bury Lord Jason forever.


	27. Chapter 27: Pink Punished

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Pink Punished**

As days turned into weeks, Zhane could tell that Kimberly's past was taking its toll on the young woman when he saw the dark circles under her eyes and hearing her sobs in the shower. It was one of those mornings, when the silver ranger found her sitting on her bed in tears after breakfast. He leaned against the door and sighed walking into her quarters. "Kim, we have known each other for weeks now and I know you are not dealing with this too well." Kimberly just looked at her new friend miserably knowing he could tell that the guilt was keeping her awake at night. "I think we need to deal with this now Kimmy or it is going to get worse." With that, Zhane sat down on her bed before pulling the surprised pink ranger over his lap.

Kimberly let out a startled squeak when her friend pulled her over his lap with a tug to her wrist in a position that was self explanatory. "Zhane! W…What are you doing?"

Zhane smirked sadly and began to pull down her pants and panties to expose her bare bottom before raising a hand to come down with a loud crack. Kimberly yelped in shock and squirmed but the silver ranger was ready for that keeping her in check with a firm hold on her waist. "What does it look like Kim? I am going to help you deal with this guilt and let it go before it gets you killed." With that said, Zhane began to spank his new friend's naked bottom hard with the former teenaged gymnast's bottom turning from white to pink, the cheeks bouncing delightfully making this task almost satisfying. He lectured her on being safe as he spanked her. "You are letting your guilt rule you. You are getting reckless Kimberly Hart and I won't let you risk yourself anymore. If we are to help Jason and the others, you need to get over your guilt. It may take a long time but I will keep spanking you when you need it till you are sure that you've paid for crimes." At each word, Zhane's hand came down on her reddened bottom. Kimberly was sobbing by the time he was done the hand spanking.

Once he had turned her bottom to a bright red, Zhane stood her up only to push her bent over the large bed holding the pink ranger down with a hand to the small of her smooth back. Her dark eyes widened in horror seeing the leather belt snaking in his hand when he doubled it over. It then flew with a loud crack making her scream alerting Alpha, who came into the room in alarm before bolting back out. Kimberly continued to sob as she was spanked hard with the belt leaving thin lines on the reddened skin but once Zhane was done, he let her up. He wrapped his warm arms around her as she cried hard feeling her guilt leaving her heart for the real first time in weeks since her rescue. After she had finished crying, Kimberly hugged Zhane and thanked her new friend for helping her get over what she had done but knew she'd ask him again for a new spanking in time. For now it was enough to help her get though her dark past. They headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and even though Kimberly sat on a pillow to eat, her heart was a lot lighter even if her bottom burned like the lava that had imprisoned her for so long.

Author's Note: This chapter was for BlackFox, because she wanted a chapter where Kimberly got spanked for her guilt.


	28. Chapter 28 The Promise

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Promise**

While Kimberly was dealing with her tremendous guilt during those past weeks, Jason was dealing with his rage and concerned. He paced the great hall numerous times during those past few weeks thinking over this mild defeat having lost Kimberly to the silver ranger. The ranger had been close to his pets and was about to grab them but thankfully Tommy had been able to scream out. He could have lost his family and Jason felt the fire in his heart growing punching a nearby wall seeing some of the stone shattering into dust. His eyes turned red as lava when he turned and stalked towards the war room. His red cloak flowing like the wings of a dragon, his eyes seemed to almost shoot fire at anyone in his path with others bolting out of the way. Opening the large stone door hard enough to slam into the stone wall, leaving a large echo shattering over the entire room Jason stormed into the room. 'I want to know why you fools failed me at the ball?"

The guards all seemed to jump hearing their Lord's entrance with the storm brewing in his eyes. He growled and kicked at a few sending them sprawling to the cold floor. "See that it never happens again or you'll think what happened to Divatox was pleasant compared to what I can do to you!"

Leaving the room, Jason headed to his room now filled with a white hot rage entering the bathing chambers seeing his pets looking at him with slight fear. With him, they had no real need to fear but when he was angry, the dark lord could be unpredictable at the worst of times. Tommy inched over towards the bathing chamber doors seeing Jason resting in the large warm pool, with his head resting back on the stone edge but he looked up seeing his pregnant pet. "Tommy, what is on your mind?"

"Well Master, I just was wondering what has you so upset tonight." Tommy replied padding closer to the water with his bare feet soon resting in the warm water. Despite being naked and pregnant, it wasn't fully clear that he was pregnant now unless one could see the very subtle change in his once firmed belly. Jason reached up and gently rubbed his sweet Tommy's flat belly.

"I just want to keep you both safe. I already lost Kimmy and don't want to love either of you too. The guards failed me at the ball and the blasted silver ranger nearly had you if you hadn't screamed." Jason felt tears sliding down his slightly tanned cheeks and closed his eyes for a moment climbing from the warm water to hold onto one of his loving pets. "I love you Tommy. I love you both so much and can't lose you. I won't let anything happen to you baby."

"You won't lose us Master and if they ever do grab us, you know we will return to you. I will always care for the baby as so will Andros when you are not here." Tommy frowned a little and rubbed his belly. "You are going to war again aren't you?"

Jason nodded with the fire still in his eyes. "Yes, the rangers have gone too far. I have intelligence that Kimberly is now a power ranger and that they have been attacking the borders. I won't let them get close to this palace again to threaten our family." With that said, Jason made a promise then and there that no matter what he did, he would protect Tommy, Andros and their family.


	29. Chapter 29: Deal with Rangers

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Deal with Rangers**

Jason ran down the hallway of the cold palace as the heavy stones began to crumble under assault having no choice but to take his family to the war room making sure that Tommy was alright. Andros sat with him as they watched in alarm as many ships had fired on their home with the allegiance of evil blaming Lord Jason for the downfall of various strongholds thanks to the power rangers. They now were attacking the castle under Astromeda's leadership with the dark princess of evil considering Jason now weak due to having a family. She saw that he loved his pets and that was making him weak in her eyes so now they would destroy the ruling dynasty. Her eyes blazed as she leaned forward on the console. "Fire! Destroy them all!" Her voice was full of exhilarated venom as she watched the castle crumble.

Desperate to save his family, Jason opened a channel to communicate with the power rangers thankful that Andros gave him the frequency. "This is Lord Jason; I am trying to get in contact with the Silver Ranger." Then on the monitor, Jason saw Zhane sitting at his own screen on the Astro Mega ship.

"What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal Silver Ranger." Jason said into his own screen and saw the power ranger frown obviously not sure if he could trust the dark lord. "I will let you rescue my family and Kimberly's pets if you beam us up. I will turn myself in and accept the punishment."

Tommy and Andros weren't the only ones to be surprised by that revelation that the dark lord was giving them but Zhane seemed to consider it. "If this is a trick, you will pay for it Lord Jason." The lord nodded and agreed to the terms desperate to save his family holding onto them when he the wall crumbled falling on them as their bodies shimmered disappearing as the palace fell. When the dust settled, they found themselves on the Astro Mega ship with blasters aimed at them. Jason gulped and raised his hands in surrender knowing he loved Tommy and Andros enough to give up his dark dynasty forever never knowing how he would pay for his crimes. He watched his pets taken to the medical bay along with the other two boys to be looked over before he was taken by Zhane to the brig in the ship to await his sentence almost dreading it hoping that he could hold his loved ones again soon. He doubted he would ever touch, kiss or love Tommy or Andros again seeing the green light close around the door frame of his cell looking out into the hallway locking him inside, now helpless and at the mercy of the power rangers.


	30. Chapter 30: Return of the Ranger

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Thirty: Return of the Ranger**

Jason didn't know how long he had been in that cell until he heard someone coming towards the door. Opening his eyes, Jason blinked tiredly only to see Kimberly and Zhane standing there, his red eyes watching the two power rangers warily. "Yes?"

"It is time Lord Jason." Kimberly's voice was calm but she had a determination to her that almost made Jason shiver having known exactly what she was capable of having seen her evil side. He sat up on the bed when they deactivated the force field grabbing Jason's arms to take him from the cell. Jason didn't fight them knowing that he deserved what he got as long as they protected his pets. They entered the medical bay and the dark lord hesitated for a moment.

"What is this?" Jason's red eyes glared at the power rangers seeing the cyro chamber not sure what this had to do with a punishment but was interrupted with Zhane speaking.

"Lord Jason, you have been sentenced to sleep in the cryo chamber with some of Zordon's essence until you are freed from the evil that has consumed you. Once you are back to the right side of the team, you will be punished with your pants removed and put over my lap for a good old fashion bare bottomed spanking." Zhane crossed his arms over his chest looking at both Tommy and Andros for a moment before back to Jason. "You have much to answer for Jason Lee Scott and I wouldn't smirk at the spanking if I were you." His dark eyes promised that the former gold ranger would be punished severely with his bottom paying for his crimes.

Jason opened his mouth to protest but then he was taken towards the cryo chamber before Kimberly took the syringe knocking him completely out but before he sank into darkness, he asked that they take care of his family. He was given that loving promise and Jason was placed into the chamber before it was closed flooding it with some of the energy from Zordon's chamber none of them knowing if this would save him like it had saved Kimberly. It would be hours before they knew if they had managed to save the former power ranger.

It was two days later when the cyro chamber indicated that the energies had disappeared and were now in Jason's body having distinguished the flames of evil with the others heading towards the medical room. They all hoped that this had worked but none could be prepared for the sight that greeted them once they entered the room. The chamber was open but empty but in the corner of the room sat Jason with his knees to his chest, his dark eyes filled with tears, his nails bloody having scratched his naked arms, and a look of pure horror on his face. Tommy and Andros felt their hearts clenching seeing Jason like this but when they came closer, Jason held up a bloody arm to ward them off. 'N…No. Please stay back. I don't want to hurt you anymore." That was all he could say before he burst into tears hiding his face in his hands unable to comprehend how he could hurt so many people. Kimberly crouched down next to him and spoke. "Jase, is that you? Are you with us?" Jason just looked at her with pain in his eyes and that is when they knew that the gold ranger was back but at what cost?


	31. Chapter 31: Road to Redemption

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Thirty One: Road to Redemption**

Tommy watched as Jason sobbed and unable to take it any longer, he went forward despite Jason's protests and Master or no Master, he had to wrap his arms around the former dark lord. He crouched down gently and held Jason in his warm loving arms feeling the body tremble against his' but he was determined to not let his beloved Master go. It would be a long road to recover and even Tommy knew he would need to also deal with what had happened along with the pregnancy but he would do it with Andros and Jason. They would work together to become a strong loving family if they could.

Jason sobbed hard, tears sliding down his face while he held onto Tommy's for dear life with his entire body shaking. "I…I'm sorry T…Tommy. I never meant to hurt you and I don't deserve you."

"No, Jason. Listen to me. I love you no matter what you've done to me and Andros. I couldn't ask for a more loving man to be the father of my baby." Tommy responded with a soft kiss to the slightly chewed lips of his lover. He then gently placed a hand to the tiny belly bump where their child was growing inside his womb.

"You only love me cause of some toxin Tommy." Jason shook his hand and groaned with a hiss feeling his bloodied arms slowly being cleaned seeing the cloths soaked in the crimson fluid until his arms were cleaned. He then felt the white cloth bandages protecting the wounds, wrapped around his arms. "This is all because of some flower."

"No, it may have started cause of a flower but now this is real. Andros and I love you Jason and you love us just as much."

Andros nodded and knelt down with his eyes shinning with both tears and love. "Tommy is right, we love do love you more than anything else and it doesn't matter how Tommy got pregnant, the baby was made with love. This baby is the start of our family and hopefully I will get pregnant too. Jason we need you with us and to know that we love you."

Jason shook his head and sobbed once again with the memories of what he had done seeing the haunting faces of the other power rangers as his own hands held the knife that had slit over their throats. To see the hurt, terror and accusation in their eyes as they choked on their own blood struggling to breath. Clinging to their fading lives; while he laughed coldly at them and to see their lifeless bodies fall to the cold stone floor with their lifeless eyes glaring up at him and Kimberly. He didn't deserve Tommy or Andros and his heart broke when he remembered taking them both to his bed against their will hearing their cries in pain and despair. Their haunted eyes looking at him once he pulled out of their torn bleeding once virgin holes while he wiped himself off stalking away. "I don't deserve you Tommy after what I've done to you both. I raped you both and hurt you. I was a monster and you act like I was Prince Charming."

"You may have not bee Prince Charming but you weren't a total monster Jason. Just the beast before Beauty came into his life."

Andros just looked at both Tommy and Jason in complete confusion not sure what they were talking about. "Who's Prince Charming and what Beast?"

"They are fairy tales. Prince Charming was the prince that saved Snow White from the poisoned apple and the Beast was a cursed prince turned into a beast for his rude behavior to a witch until Beauty came to save him from the spell." Kimberly said softly when the other looked at her and she shrugged. "In a way, Jason really was the beast until he was freed from the spell and Zhane, you are my Prince Charming." Zhane grinned and kissed the pink ranger softly on the lips causing the other three to watch completely stunned.

Jason just looked down sadly feeling just as haunted as he now looked unable to escape the horrible things he had done. He remembered when Tommy was freed from Rita's spell as the Green Ranger and the nights he had gotten calls from the other teenager after having nightmares. The nights he held him in his arms as they spoke about the nightmares and his crimes with the guilt eating at him. He then sniffled, feeling that perhaps they could forgive him but doubted he could ever forgive himself. "No Tommy, I am no Prince…I am a monster. How can you forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"I love you and because I love you, I can forgive you. You forgave me when I was evil so why is it any different?"

"I killed the other rangers! Dammit Tommy, this isn't the same honey." Jason said but then softened his voice when he saw the hurt in the chocolate eyes. "Oh Tommy. I am so sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. I…Just don't know what to do."

Tommy held Jason's hand to his belly and felt his own tears falling mirroring both Andros' and Jason's pain. "I almost killed you Jason and tried to kill the others. It may not be entirely the same but I am not going to give up on neither loving you nor helping you forgive yourself. We will all help you and even if it means you need to be punished to forgive yourself, then we will do it. You spanked me a few times when I felt guilty and Zhane spanked Kimberly, so that is what we will do to help you. We will love you, forgive you and help you forgive yourself."

Jason looked away and nodded sadly and with Andros' help, the former dark lord stood up on shaky legs looking at the others nervously. "I…I am sorry everyone and can only hope I will be forgiven but also won't be offended if I am looked in the brig again after my spanking."

"Well, it's not just one spanking Jason, it will be several and we trust you not to go evil on us anymore. Zordon's energy took care of the evil influences and we would rather you sleep in one of the ship barracks like the rest of us.' Zhane said and then looked at Kimberly, who nodded. Both of them knew that Jason needed to be punished right then and there. "Well, we should get started. Jason, take off your clothes and bend over my lap for a spanking.' The silver ranger sat down and patted his lap calmly looking at the now very nervous older man crooking his finger with a smirk unable to deny that he would enjoy punishing the man that had been such a pain in his ass. It was now time to be a pain in Jason's ass.

Jason gulped and did as he was told, inching closer to Zhane's lap with wide eyes that clearly told them that he was didn't want a spanking but no one ever really did. His trembling hands moved to the pants on his hips pulling them down after removing his shirt until he was completely naked. He stepped out of his pants and underwear before moving towards Zhane, draping himself over the other young man's lap with his breath coming out in shaky pants.

The hand soon rested on his bare bottom cheeks feeling them quivering before Zhane rose his arm up bringing it down hard. Jason let out a shaky gasp at the sharp pain in his left cheek before it was repeated to his right. Without any words, the spanking began with the sounds of only smacks to Jason's bare skin and the former lord's gasps and grunts filling the room. Tears slowly fell from the dark eyes as Jason squirmed and grunted aloud only to finally burst into tears. Tommy's eyes blurred with tears as well but his hand held onto Andros' needing to both be here for his punishments to support Jason. The hand rained down hard leaving the bouncing cheeks red and sore before he halted rubbing the other man's back to comfort him. Jason sobbed hard until he could cry any longer when he was stood up.

"Bend over the medical bed Jason." Zhane spoke calmly and watched the tearful man bend over the bed gripping the other side of the mattress before a thin wooden paddle was brought into action. The wooden implement moved back and came down upon the bared bottom with a loud whack making Jason cry out. His cries soon echoed throughout the metal room along with the sound of the paddle hitting the heated skin. His body rocked forward from the force of his punishment feeling like his bottom was on fire. When the paddle dropped to the floor, Jason attempted to get up only to find that he was being held down. It seemed to his horror, that the spanking was far from over with a thin lash struck his bottom making screams once again escape his mouth with the spanking resuming.

Tommy watched in horror as the thin wooden switch was introduced to Jason's naked bottom, the burning cheeks getting marked with white lashes sobbing as well with Andros equally upset. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Zhane continued the punishment. The switch broke after the final stroke leaving Jason unable to even get up, much less move except for the shaking of his back as he sobbed hysterically with Zhane dropping the switch in disgust. Jason was gathered into his loving arms and the former red ranger was allowed to cry it all out with all of them each holding Jason forgiving him for everything he had done but there was more to answer for. He had more pain and tears coming and they all knew this would be a long painful road to redemption. Jason was able to sleep knowing that he was loved and forgiven even if his butt cheeks felt like that had torched his bottom. They gently helped him into the bed and with Zhane and Kimberly leaving so that Tommy and Andros could guard their beloved knowing that this was only the beginning.


	32. Chapter 32: Jason Gets Cheeky

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Thirty Two: Jason Gets Cheeky**

The next few days were miserable for Jason and he knew that he had more spankings to come in the following days once his bottom was healed. He spent most of the time laying on his front but when he woke up this morning it didn't hurt as much to roll onto his back to get up. He yawned and stumbled towards the kitchen with bare feet but was glad he had decided to get dressed before leaving the medical bay. Once he got inside the kitchen, he found the others eating already with Tommy getting up to kiss him softly despite Jason trying to tell him no. Grabbing some food, Jason sat down and began to eat.

"How are you this morning Jason?"

Jason looked at them after taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "I'm alright, my butt feels better but doubt it will for long but know I deserve it."

Zhane nodded and chewed on some bacon. "Damn straight you do Jason but you know we all forgive you right?" At the sad nod, the silver ranger knew that he had to work on dealing with the other man's guilt finishing his breakfast. "Okay Jason, finish your breakfast and meet me in the medical bay so we can work on getting you past this guilt." He cleared his plate and put it away before walking out after giving Jason's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He knew this was necessary but it didn't mean he gained pleasure in spanking Jason watching his demeanor before heading down the hallway.

Tommy knew that Jason wasn't looking forward to this but once they were all done breakfast, the whole team went back to the medical bay with Jason removing his clothes once again for a hard spanking. His butt cheeks quivered when he bent once again over Zhane's lap. This time, like the last spanking, the silver ranger wasted no time in warming his bared bottom with his hand with Jason sobbing hard by the time he was done. The sound of slaps echoed through the room once again before he was told to get up to bend over the bed. This time when Jason was bent over, Tommy was surprised to be given a leather belt to warm Jason's bottom. After much hesitation he took the belt and began to spank the red cheeks making Jason scream. Tears fell from his eyes seeing the welts appearing but he knew he needed to get past his own pain as well. The belt fell on the red cheeks with loud slaps until he could take no more needing Zhane to finish it giving him ten more whacks until it was done.

It took longer than the first time for Jason to get up but once he did, they all comforted him all telling him that he was forgiven and loved. Tommy held onto Jason as the former ranger slept once the others had left with Andros climbing into bed with them. They held him until they too fell asleep all needing the time to finally heal together. Their love it seemed was able to weather anything including the guilt and pain even when Jason got a little bare butt cheeky.


	33. Chapter 33: Nightmares

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**Chapter Thirty Three: Nightmares**

For nights after Jason had been liberated from the darkness that had once consumed him, he had been plagued by nightmares watching everything he had done only to lose it all. Tommy and Andros were dead and he was now in a dark cell awaiting his own death with people booing at him. He was led out to the middle of a large square to see the sharp bloody blade of a guilotine waiting to chop his head off. Jason panicked struggling only to scream seeing inside the bloody basket as he was placed into the machine. Inside the basket lay Tommy's severed head with his chocolate eyes glazed over at him in accusation but Andros also joined him in death. Tears of pain washed down his face and as the sharp blade came down, Jason screamed in horror only to see nothing.

Tommy woke up to Jason's screaming and both the former pets struggled to wake Jason up only to be held in his arms once he woke up. Tears on his face with sweat covering his body and both the younger men looked at each other knowing that their lover was still haunted. Without saying anything, Andros yanked Jason over his lap ripping the blankets from the other man's naked bottom before raising a hand up to spank him. Jason could do nothing but sob while his quivering butt cheeks were set on fire. The slaps could be heard though the ship but they didn't care knowing this was needed to help the former evil lord get through his past. Tommy knew what Jason was going though rubbing his back to comfort him, kissing his bottom once Andros paused to grab a nearby brush.

This did little to comfort Jason once the hard wooden brush came down on the unsuspecting prone flesh with tears mingling with the fire. Andros sobbed along with Tommy as they punished Jason knowing he too sobbed out their pain. It had been hard for all three of them and they needed this release.

Once Jason was done his spanking, they held him kissing him. As his skin was revealed, Tommy and Andros made sure he knew that they still loved him and worshiped him. They also made sure that Jason knew that they were not going to leave him no matter what his nightmares told him. The darkness would not win no matter what it threw at them while they made love to prove it falling asleep in the large bed covered in sweat and their spent seed.


	34. Chapter 34: New Beginnings

**Tales from Jason's Palace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Turbo, and I am not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** This fiction is based on my other Power Rangers turbo fan fiction Darkness Surrounds. It was not as detailed as I had hoped it would be so decided to add new details to the tale. These are the tales of Jason's Palace. This is a very dark fiction please be warned.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Please be warned this story is very dark with non-con, spanking, character deaths, and slavery.

**First one, I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. You guys were my rock to keep going with each chapter and I am sad to say this is the final chapter to this story but I hope to make a sequel soon. Love you all and loved making this story from the beginning to the end!**

**Chapter Thirty Four: New Beginnings**

Tommy woke up months later feeling a stabbing pain running through his lower back and stomach placing a hand to his swollen belly. He quickly woke Jason and Andros up before they headed to the medical bay. He groaned and cried out when his water broke flooding into a small puddle with the pain unbearable. He and his other two partners had been through so much knowing that Jason had finally forgiven himself and their love was only stronger.

The medical bay was in a frenzy when Tommy entered panting hard, his body glistening in sweat while Andros and Jason helped him up onto the bed working on keeping him focused. Zhane and Kimberly could do nothing but watch over their laboring friend but thankfully, the midwife they had gotten for KO-35 was there to help them. The contractions were causing the young man to cry out with the hours slowly ticking by, the waves in his stomach doing nothing but causing tears to flow down his cheeks.

The midwife walked into the room once again putting on a glove pleased with the progress when she slide a few fingers inside Tommy's contracting hole knowing that this hurt but was necessary. "You are ten centimeters dilated Tommy. It is time for you to push." She got down between his legs urging Jason and Andros to pull his bent legs back and up towards his chest before Tommy began to push. The former red turbo ranger screamed as he felt his hole being opened slowly to accommodate the tiny life he was bringing into the world. The tiny hole was soon tearing but with a few quick cuts, the midwife was able to help her patient by not letting him tear. With one final hard push with liquid squishing, a tiny baby fell from Tommy's body and into the midwife's arms with the tiny infant squalling while she was cleaned up. The small family looked on with tears already glistening finally feeling complete and whole seeing the tiny chocolate eyes looking up at her mother and fathers for the very first time. It was then that they truly felt love and knew that all their suffering wasn't for nothing.

As the new family looked at the tiny baby, the ship suddenly rocked a little with Zhane groaning. It seemed that Astromeda wouldn't give up on trying to rid the universe of the power rangers. He ran to the storage cabinet and handed Jason a power morpher. It seemed that the rangers were back into action. Jason hesitantly took the mopher but looking at Tommy and their newborn daughter he knew he could do this. This was his future and he took on the role once again becoming the new black space ranger. The battle began while Tommy watched over their sweet tiny little Katera while Andros, Jason, Zhane and Kimberly left to fight for their future and the universe with Alpha keeping him company. He knew one day, he would take the green morpher once again risking all for his family smiling a little. He was sore, tired and emotional but who wouldn't have been when they had the future to look forward to with loving friends, his lovers, and a sweet little angel that brought hope back into their lives. Yes, despite all the pain and suffering, it was all worth it and no matter the pain, tears and blood they had all shed, he would never wish they could take it back. The tiny gurgle from the pink bundle seemed to agree with him and he laughed while she held his pink already having her mother wrapped around her tiny fingers. Yes, the power rangers' lives would never be the same again and he couldn't wait to see what happened next.


End file.
